Its Playtime Pirates
by Seras4797
Summary: Mew, with her near infinite power, has grown bored of her home: She has battled thousands of Mons, and seen all her world has to show. So in an act of boredom, she decided to travel to new lands for adventures. Arceus help those poor souls. R&R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece nor Pokémon.

**Author's notes:** _I am mostly keeping the Pokémon used in the first 4 generations, unless I can't think of a better Pokemon._

**Prologue:** Bored

Within this world, there exist a great number of creatures that have powers to both control, and manipulate element, and even time and space itself, a species known as Pokémon. But among all of these Pokémon, there is one that stands above the rest, due to her unique powers. The Pokémon I am referring to is the Legendary Pokémon that is known as Mew, the Phantom Pokémon.

Now what is special about the small cat like Pokémon is due to its genetic code, it can turn into any known Pokémon, from the simple Magikarp, to Arceus, the god of Pokémon. She is the most powerful Pokémon to ever of existed, able to play with space and time, like it is a game to her. But Mew has lived a long time, and has seen a great many things that many may never see. She has fought many battles, and has come out the victor no matter who the foe is. No one and nothing was a challenge to her.

To simply put, Mew is bored.

She has seen it all, and done it all. Nothing here was fun to her anymore, what to do, what to do.

Suddenly an idea came to the little cat Pokémon, if there was nothing in the universe for her to do anymore, find another one and play.

So Mew called forth some of her near infinite power, and turned the fabric of space and time malleable. She then created a hole in her universe, and gives a happy 'mew', and went through, and to find some new fun in whatever universe she may end up. Arceus help any poor universe that Mew pops out in.

Its playtime.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**_In order to make it so Mew is completely OP, I have made some rules when she fights. She can only be one type at a time, no dual types in her base form. The reason for no dual types is more along the lines that Mew wants to have fun with the fights, so she does that to make it somewhat fair for her opponent. She can only use one ability at a time, once again just to be fair._

_I am keeping Mew transformation ability, but will only be used in battle if she either find the fighter to be a fun challenge or is angry for some reason._

"Normal Speech"

"_Animal/ Poké Speech"_

_'_Thinking'

'_Telepathic speech' _

xXx

**Chapter 1: **Promise

(Above Dawn Island)

High above the island, a rip appeared in the night sky. From within the tear, one could see a swirl of colors of unbelievable color and intensity. If anyone was actually looking up at the sky they would of seen this beauty that never before existed.

But just as the rip appeared from nowhere, it vanished just as quickly, leaving behind a floating ball of pink happiness.

"_Yes! I made it," _Mew cheered once the rip disappeared. "_So this is my new Playground?" _She wondered, looking around seeing only a small island and an endless sea. "_Wow that is a big ocean! I wonder if Kyogre would mind coming here sometimes."_

Mew decided that she had enough of the view and floated down toward the island where she hoped to find some entertainment.

As she got closer to the island, she noticed that there were humans living on the island!

'Huh, I guess someone took my design,_' _Mew thought as she looked at the Goa Kingdom and a few human still about at this time of night. 'Well imitation is a form of flattery.'

Mew decided she didn't really want to deal with so many humans at once, so she landed in the nearby forest near some mountain.

The moment that Mew touched the forest floor, she heard something snap, and something whipping in the air. Mew was lifted in the air, with one of her hind paws caught in a rope trap for animals.

Mew dangled there for a few moments. 'What is this? Some kind of Pokémon trap?' She wondered, looking over at the rope that held her paw. She never saw this kind of trap used back home.

Mew's musing had left her unaware of something coming near her position until it exits the nearby brush. Mew used her tail to turn her around, and to swing somewhat, to see what had found her.

She looked over the odd thing that had just appeared from the darkness around her. It appeared an odd looking buffalo like animal.

Before Mew could try to talk to the animal, a spear suddenly wised out of the darkness, and into the chest of the buffalo. The animal only gave a weak cry, as the well-aimed spear had pierced the beast's heart.

'Huh, I guess it wasn't a Pokémon,' Mew thought, seeing that the beast had died from such a simple blow. 'Even a Pichu wouldn't have been bothered by that thing!'

Now aware of her surrounding, she heard the rustling of the bushes as the spear thrower approached, and turned to see who it was. Out from the darkness came a young dark-haired boy that ignored Mew and went straight for the fallen buffalo.

With a sharp tug, he removed the spear from its chest. The boy then took hold of its front legs and dragged it towards where Mew still dangled. He looked up at Mew, seeming to have a small debate in his head on what to do with her.

"Naw, it's too small to be good eats," The boy said as he used his spear to cut the rope holding Mew and went on his way into the forest.

Mew landed softly on the ground again, and watched the boy's retreating form into the darkness, and his large haul.

"_Interesting,"_ Mew spoke aloud t herself. "_It seems the humans here do seem to know how to be strong. I wonder how strong these humans here get." _She mused, hoping for some good fights in the future.

'But there is a small issue with that thing he caught,' Mew thought, her tail twitching. 'It seems that they don't have Pokémon here, so I will stand out a good bit.' She stood there and looked at her form, contemplating what to do before sighing. 'Guess I am going to have to go local.'

With that thought, Mew's form glowed a bright white light as her form began to change. Where Mew once stood now stood a young pink haired girl, dressed in a darker pink hoodie with the hood up, showing two fake cat ears attached to it. The hoodie appeared to be a little too large for someone her size, covering most of her upper leg, and her hands, but Mew liked it this way.

Now the nearly changed Mew looked over her human form, missing having her ever so soft fur, and had to make do with the hoodie. Mew has only taken this form just to play with any children she ever came across in her travels.

Moving the loss of not having her fur from her head, Mew headed off into the darkness, following the scent of the boy from before.

There was fun to be had.

xXx

Mew followed the scent for about 2 miles, making sure she kept her distance from the boy. She didn't want to scare the boy… well at least not yet. While she had been following the boy the sun had already began to rise into the early morning.

When Mew found that the boy had stopped moving, she had taken to the trees to get a closer look, and found the boy sitting on the buffalo near what looked like a small house. Mew could smell the air, with the stench of that foul drink some humans have come to drink, alcohol.

Before Mew could think of a way to turn the alcohol in the superior Shuckle Juice she heard some more humans loudly coming closer and clearer.

"Dadan! Get out here," A loud gruff sounding voice called out with the sound of pounding of wood. Mew moved to a tree that was closer to the noise and saw a rather tall old human, and was holding a young boy.

The door to the house suddenly opened up, and three of the oddest humans Mew has ever seen walked out. Mew couldn't tell if they were either male or female.

"G…Garp-san!" The large female (?) yelled. "You need to hurry up and give me a break already! That Ace boy's already 10 you know!"

'Ace? Is that the hunter boy? Such an odd name, but humans always do come up with the weirdest name,' Mew wondered, looking back to young boy, still sitting on the buffalo with a scowl on his face now.

"I'm not gonna be able to handle much more of this!" Shouted the smallest man holding a dictionary. "Take him back already would you?!"

Before the old man could speak, the large women noticed the boy that he brought. "Ehhhh?! Who's that little Rugrat?! You're bringing me another?! Garp's… ahh?! Garp-san's grandson?!"

This reaction caused Mew to giggle at the situation humans sometimes manage to get themselves into. Mew's laugh was covered up though by the laughter of the large old man.

"Yup… so choose, fellas," The old man, I think they said Garp, continued laughing. "Live the rest of your lives behind bars, or raise this little guy. I'm keeping all their eyes closed to your crimes, which number more that the stars I might add." Mew likes this guy, he knows how to play and have a good attitude with life.

"Well…Yeah we don't want to be arrested," The women agreed. "But sometimes I wonder if the slammer's really worse than this! I'm already at my wit's end with Ace alone, and now you want me to take care of your grandson?!" She yelled, not noticing the younger boy walk away. "He's a little monster, isn't her?! Just like the other one!"

The younger boy was walking close to where Ace was now, so Ace did what he felt he should do when seeing a lost boy. He spat in his face.

"Spit!" The young boy yelled disgusted. "Gross! Hey! Who did this?!" He yelled and turned to face the still scowling Ace.

"Hey Ace!" Garp greeted the hunter boy, now noticing his presence.

"Woahh!" The large woman said surprised. "You came home, Ace?!" She thought he left for good, but it was a false hope.

"That's Ace," Garp introduced the younger one. "He's 3 years older than you. You're gonna live with him from today forward, so you better get along, got it?!"

"Decided?!" The large women shouted at Garp.

"I'm entrusting him to you!" Garp said happily, purposely ignoring her argument. "And I can always just make it harder on you anyway," He laughed.

"What more can you do now?!" She practically screeched. "We could barely handle one of them, and now there is two!" Life had grown even harder for her now because of his actions.

"Hmm…" Garp wondered, thinking this as a form of challenge. And he never backed down from a challenge, he was a marine! Garp looked over at the tree where Mew was sitting, watching the show.

Mew watched as Garp got closer to her tree, wondering what the human was going to do. Suddenly, the human kicked the tree with a force that caused Mew to fall out in surprise by the power of the human's kick.

Mew landed on all fours out of instant, and looked up at the towering human. Garp looked over Mew, happy that his Haku proved right.

Garp pointed down at Mew, and turned the face the women. "You can watch my granddaughter too!" He declared and walked down the road, leaving behind a confused group.

"What the hell?!" The women yelled. "They fall out of freaking trees too?! They ain't natural!" She yelled, storming into the house with the two men following her.

'…That's a new one,' Mew thought at the sudden change of events. She honestly didn't expect a human to be that bold to do that. While she was left in her thoughts, the two boys looked at her with different exrpesions.

Ace was still scowling, but younger one had a look of confusion.

xXx

After that little episode, the 'kids' all went into the house where Mew saw there to be even more humans inside.

They all took seats on the cushions on the floor around what a pot of food cooking over a fire.

"I hate Mountain Robbers," said Luffy, he willingly introduced himself to his new sibling outside after a moment of being stunned. Luffy preferred Mew over Ace anyway since she hadn't spat in his face.

"Shut it brat, we're already tired with the likes of you!" Dadan yelled aggravated she now had two more demon children. "If you don't like it here, get out and starve to death!" She yelled, handing Luffy and Mew a bowl with little food in it.

"This is too little," Luffy complained, and looked over at Ace and the amount of meat he had. "I want that meat too." He then felt someone tap his shoulder, and saw Mew handing him her bowl. He accepted it happily, and liked his new sister.

Mew honestly didn't really need food since she was a Legendary. To her, food was more of a pleasure then a necessity, unless it was an apple. She would send anyone who mess with one of her apples to the Distorted World.

"This meat is from a Buffalo Ace Captured!," Dadan yelled at Luffy. "He gives us some and that goes in our plates. Mountain robbers aren't in shape recently. You will have a lot of work tomorrow," She told the two. "You will clean, do the laundry, polish our shoes and weapons! As well as rob, steal, swindle and murder people! And you must not tell Garp what you are doing here!"

Mew looked over at Luffy, slightly concerned for the boy. She knew that stuff could make her new play thing into one of those terrible kind of people.

"A bowl of rice and a cup of water a day," Dadan continued, hoping to break the kids. "That is all you can have, anything else you have to get or grow up on your own!"

"Okay!" Mew and Luffy agreed to it. Neither of them thought that was too bad, but for different reasons.

"You agree? You were supposed to cry!" Dadan yelled, and smashed part of the floor.

Luffy grew a large grin, he had worse. "My grandpa abandoned me in the jungle once before. I can eat worms, frogs, snakes and mushrooms as long as I want. If I am going to become a pirate, I must be able to do that myself!" He claimed happily.

'Hmm, I like the way Garp works, he trains his own grandson as a Pokémon,' Mew thought happily. She looked over and saw that Luffy had got up , and followed Ace exiting.

"Where is ace going?" Luffy wondered aloud. Mew got out of her seat and followed her feline curiosity

"Wait, where are you going?!" Dadan yelled as they left. "..did you just say pirates?!" She questioned, but by then they had already left.

Outside Luffy was running after Ace to catch up, and Mew was following her 'little brother' to see what fun could be had.

"Hey!" Luffy called out to Ace from the bottom of a hill. "I am Luffy! I am not angry about you spitting on me anymore! It's not something to get angry about! Let's be friends! Where are you goin?" He yelled.

Ace's answer was a rather simple one: He knocked down a tree with a kick and let it roll down the hill at Mew and Luffy.

"What?" Luffy asked in surprise as the tree got close before yelling and almost crushing him. Before the tree reached the two, Mew decided to take some action and slashed at the tree, and slit the rolling tree into 4 pieces, avoiding them.

Luffy looked in shock that what Mew just did before stars appeared in his eyes. 'So cool!' He thought, before running after Ace again with his 'cool' sister following behind.

The two followed Ace to a bridge where Luffy tried to talk to Ace again, but Ace once again gave a simple reply. He cut the ropes from the bridge and let the two fall down it.

Mew had managed to land quite easily, but she… forgot to catch Luffy.

xXx

(One week later)

It had been one week since Luffy and Mew went missing, and the bandits didn't really care. They just planned on telling Garp it was an accident and let that be the end of it.

Imagine the bandit's surprise when the two kids showed up during dinner!

A perfectly fine smiling Mew arrived, with Luffy covered in bandages, but his injuries could still be seen under the poor gaze work. Hey, Mew is a Pokémon, how was she supposed to know how to care for human injuries.

"They came back alive!" Yelled the Dictionary man.

"He's still alive?!" Dadan shouted, she hopped it truly was the end for them. "Where the hell were you?!" She yelled, she wanted someone to blame if Garp found out what happened.

Before Mew could speak Luffy answered for them. "We were being chased by wolves, and I fell off the cliff," He lied.

"The cliff?! Why did you go there for?!" Dadan yelled, these two were complete idiots! She just grapped the two, and threw them into the children's room. "For now sleep, from tomorrow on you're going to work hard for us!"

The moment Luffy's head touched the mattress, he fell asleep. Mew on the other hand just sat nearby just incase she had to play Chansey again, it is quite fun to see him squirm.

xXx

(Morning)

"Hey Ace!" Luffy called out, following Ace again, with Mew standing behind him. "You're going somewhere again?! Take me with you! Come on! Let's be friends!" He said happily, and Mew grinned along with him.

Ace just took a moment to stare at them before turning away and running full sprint.

"Hey wait for us!" Luffy yelled out as they chased after Ace. "This time, I'm not going to lose you!"

While they chased after Ace deeper into the forest Mew noticed something different. 'Ace isn't scowling anymore,' She thought happily, it means they had managed to get a hold on him now. 'Now lets have a hunt!'

xXx

(3 months later)

Every day, every day Luffy chased after Ace, trying to befriend him. Everyday Luffy had a brush with death from all of the dangers of the island, but couldn't catch up to Ace! He would have died many times if it wasn't for Garp's training and Mew attacking the wild animals.

Speaking of Mew, she loved all this.

'These humans were so entertaining,' Mew thought happily. 'Luffy gets put in life and death situations, and I get to establish that I am the best on this island to the Non-Pokémon!' She smiled remembering all the weaklings.

But today was different from all the others.

"Huh?" Luffy said tiredly from his journey. "This is the end of the forest?" He asked at the sight before him. It was a landfill, a landfill the size of a village! Even Mew was surprised by this, she didn't notice this during her arrival.

'Wow, it is like a breeding ground for Trubbish, and Koffins,' Mew thought, never seeing this amount of trash back home.

"What the hell is this place?!" Luffy asked, and then wrinkled his nose from the smell." Oh god, it stinks." He said and turned to Mew, seeing that she was completely unaffected by the smell. He dismissed this as part of being a cool sister and traveled further in to find Ace.

The two of them continued through, avoiding all of the people who lived in trash, they all seemed… off.

Ace's trail led them a tall tree near the edge of the landfill. From down below Mew and Luffy could hear much of what Ace and another boy said, but one word caught Luffy's attention.

"Pirate ship?!" He yelled excitedly. "You guys want to be pirates!?" Mew couldn't help but giggle at her little bother's brash nature. "Me too!"

xXx

After a small fight with Ace and new boy, Luffy ended up tied to a tree, and the other two had matching wounds courtesy of Mew. But they refuse to admit they were beaten by they claimed to not of tied her up because she was a girl.

That comment confused her to no ends. 'What does gender matter about fighting?' She wondered.

"So Ace, this is where you come every day?!" Luffy asked happily, still tied up.

"Shut it!" The blond boy demanded. "So this is the Luffy guy you were talking about and," He cast a glare at a happy Mew, "and the girl." He said bitterly, and a slight bit of fear.

"So you finally came all the way here," Ace said, trying to act tough despite the injuries. "And you did it by using a path that even a human couldn't walk through."

"Are you one of Ace's friends?" Mew asked the blond boy.

"Shut it!" He yelled, slightly edging away from her, and turned back to Ace. "And this is the reason I told you to live here with me! That so called "Mountain Path Training" Really bit you in the ass… What should we do?"

"They know our secret," Ace whispered to the boy. "If we leave him, he'll tell someone… Let's kill him." He suggested and got an agreement from the blond boy.

"Whaaaat!?" Luffy shouted, now scared for his life.

Before either of the boys could try anything against Luffy, they found themselves with their faces pressed against the tree.

"What is this I hear about you wanting to kill my brother?" Mew said sweetly, releasing Pressure onto the two. "If you try that, I will just have to end you before you can try." At this comment the two were squirming around, trying to get away from the demon that now held them.

"Wait wait, we were kidding!" Ace shouted, fearing for his life. "Right Sabo?"

"Y-Yeah!" Sabo agreed, giving a weak laugh. "We weren't really going to kill him. We are just kids!" He pledded.

Before Mew could stop playing with them a voice was heard to their left.

"Hey, I heard voices from here! Children's voices" The voice yelled. Mew dropped Ace and Sabo and turned to face where the voices were coming.

"Crap!" Sabo swore as he got up. "Someone is coming!"

"First take the ropes off him!" Ace suggested. "We have to get away from here, or they'll find our treasure!" He said panicking.

Ace and Sabo managed to get Luffy untied and hid with him in a nearby bush as the voices approached.

Three men came into the clearing they were just in. One was a large man carrying a curved blade sword, with an injured man to is right, and another to his right.

"Those children Ace and Sabo you're telling me about are famous around here," The large on spoke. "You're sure it's Ace that took your money, right?" He asked the man on his right.

"Yes… I'm a shamed, but he got me by surprise."

"What a stupid child. To take money from our crew! If Captain Bluejam hears about this, he'll kill us both," He spoke with fear in his voice.

Ace and Sabo were worried greatly on what they were going to do, so worried they failed to notice two things until it was too late. 1. Luffy was gone.

"Let of me!" Luffy shouted in the grasp of the large man. "Damn you! Help me Ace!" The moment Luffy said that name, the large on took notice.

"Did you just say Ace?" He asked. "Do you know him?"

"He's my friend!" Luffy declared. "Oh! But he did try to kill me just now…"

"I'm going to ask you one thing. Today, he took our money and ran away, do you happen to know where it is" The man told Luffy.

"I…I… I don't know…" Luffy said with the worse pokerface ever.

"I'll make you tell us," The man laughed. "Don't worry…" He said, taking Luffy away.

2nd thing they forgot: Mew.

"Oi, where are you taking my brother!" Mew yelled from her spot by the tree. She didn't see a reason to hide from weaklings.

The men turned back and looked at the small girl who just yelled at them. The large man just gave a sleazy grin.

"Oh don't worry girly. We are just going to take your brother to take care of him," He said with a grin, believing Mew to be an average girl.

"You know," Mew started, the grin dropping from her face. "It is terrible people like you I hate." Her pressure started reaching the men, and they began to grow a cold sweat.

The large man laughed nervously, unsure of what was going on. "Well that is too bad, we can do what we want! We are The Bluejam Pira—"He was cut off by a fist knocking the air from his lungs, causing him to stumble back and drop Luffy.

"I care little for you name," Mew said coldly, standing in front of the bend over man. "No one tries to kill my family." She then double kicks the man, and send him flying backwards.

The two injured men look at Mew like she was a monster and ran after their comrade. They picked up their now unconscious swordsman and carried/dragged him away.

Mew walked over to Luffy, who sat their watching the quick fight. Eyes full of admiration for his sister.

"Wow Mew, you are strong!" He cheered. "When I get a ship, I want you on my crew!"

'Part of his crew?' Mew wondered about. 'Sounds like I will be traveling around a good bit, which is good. But I doubt I can entertain myself on this island for how many years that might take. Oh, I know!'

"Alright Little Brother," Mew agreed. "I will join once you get a ship. But until you do, I will be traveling around." Luffy looked shocked that Mew admitted that she would be leaving. "So don't keep me waiting, alright?" She said happily, and saw determination in his eyes.

"Yeah! It's a promise!"


	3. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: _**_Sorry if any characters may seem a little OC, I am trying to keep them close to the original but it can be hard as hell sometimes. So much yelling in their childhood._

_And as for the reason why Mew was so accepting of being a part of the family, imagine how big Mew's family really is, so to her this is a drop in the bucket._

XxX

**Chapter 2:** …I'll think of a title latter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ace yelled after the pirates had left. "You two are going to get us into serious trouble!"

"There's no way BlueJam's men will ever forgive us!" Sabo panicked "We're gonna be chased now!" He yelled.

"Okay, that sounds like fun," Mew said cheerfully, with Luffy standing beside her. This caused Ace's anger just to increase at them.

"I don't get it!" He yelled at them. "Why didn't you spill the secret? Those men are criminals who easily kill women and children!" He said, trying to drive home how serious this all was.

"But if I told them, then we couldn't be friends anymore," Luffy simply stated, and Mew nodded her head in agreement. Honestly, she just wanted to fight, friendship was just a bonus.

"But it'd still be better than dying, wouldn't it?!" He practically shrieked at the two idiots. "Why do you want to be friends so much with me? Do you know how much ship you've put me through?! After following me all the way here?!"

"But I have no one else to rely on but you two!" Luffy cried out, his face betraying his sadness. This sudden outburst surprised both Ace and Mew; neither knew the deeper emotions going on in the rubber boy's head. "I can't go back to Windmill Village, and I hate the mountain bandits! If I didn't chase after you, then we'd be alone, and being alone hurts worse than pain!"

Mew honestly felt bad for Luffy after that. To her, he was just some form of entertainment, but she failed to realize what drove him. 'He is right, no pain like being alone…' Mew thought sadly, remembering the centuries she has gone alone before.

"What about your parents?" Ace asked, trying to get some grasp on this.

"My grandpa's all I have," Luffy said glumly.

"My family is in the other world," Mew admitted.

"So if I'm with you, then it doesn't hurt?" Ace asked. "And If I'm gone… it's being a problem for you huh?" This was something new… People actually caring… "You want me to live…?"

"Of course!" Luffy said happily, he didn't want to lose his new family so soon.

"Huh… But I hate spoiled brats like you, y'know," Ace said, trying to push them away.

"I'm not a spoiled brat! I'm strong!"

"Strong? What's strong about you? You are a boy, but you cry like a little girl!" Ace argued

"What does gender have to do with anything?" Mew asked, honestly curious of why humans always thought that. Ace just turned his head away, and pretended he didn't say that for fear of her wrath.

"I'm gonna become stronger than anyone!" Luffy declared. "Because I promised Shanks that I'd become a great pirate!" Mew giggled at this statement.

'Oh, you will be strong, at least for a human, Luffy,' Mew thought amusingly.

"A pirate?! You?" Ace asked in a mocking disbelief.

"Hey, by the way, you three, I have a little problem here," Sabo said, gaining their attention. "I'e lived in this trash heap all my life, but from this day forward, the four of us are going to have our lives completely targeted by pirates."

The four of all shared a look before three of them got the same idea: 'We need to watch each other's back'. While the other one thought: 'This is going to be fun!'

And thus began the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

xXx

For the next few months, the four of them had been living a life together. Living off the surrounding forest. Fighting each other to train, with Mew being unbeatable, and learn how to become stronger. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy trying their best to survive, and Mew there to kick their asses when they needed it.

It was together that they had developed a bond; they stopped treating each other as just people, but as a friends instead.

And right now, the friends are playing one of their favorite pass times. Dine and Dash.

"Leaving without paying, will you?!" The owner of the restraint yelled as the group jumped from the fourth story window. "Somebody catch those little brats!"

"Man that was good!" Sabo said happily as they fell, giving a sigh of happiness from a full belly.

"What did I tell ya," Ace agreed, looked down to see Luffy with his mouth bulging with food, and Mew with a nap sack full of apples.

Once they reached to ground safely, but use of wall fixtures, it was time to run!

"It's that damn group of kids again!" An officer yelled once they landed. "They're known criminals! Why did you let them in the first place?" He yelled at the restaurant. "Don't let those brats get away! Somebody hold them down!" He shouted as they ran through the crowds.

While they ran, some man yelled out for Sabo. But none of them stopped running.

"Hey, Sabo! Someone's calling for you!" Ace shouted as they ran by the people.

"Who is that guy," Luffy asked with a mouth full of food.

Mew looked at Sabo's face and saw a look of panic on it. "Must be a noble you stole from," Mew suggested.

"Yeah… must be!" Sabo said, relief on his face, but they all knew something was up.

Once they reached tree base, the interrogation began.

"What?! I'm not hiding anything!" Sabo yelled them moment Mew asked about the man.

"Oh really?" Mew asked, staring into his eyes, forcing him to look away.

"Don't be stupid, of course he is!" Ace yelled. "Let's hear it, Sabo! We shouldn't have to keep any secrets from each other, now, should we?"

"Spill it," Ace and Luffy said together.

Mew continued to look at Sabo, her curiosity getting the better of her, and forced the information from his mind. Mew grinned once her Mind Reader got the information.

"Oh, so that is it, isn't it Sabo?" Mew asked sweetly, causing the boys to look at her. They have come to fear that tone of voice. "Sabo, son of a Noble?" She said, surprising Sabo.

"What?! How do you know?" Sabo yelled in surprise.

"I didn't" Mew lied. "You just told me." She said happily, causing Sabo to facefault.

"So?" Ace and Luffy asked, not seeing what the deal was.

"You're the ones who wanted to know!" Sabo yelled angrily at the two for not caring now. He takes a calming breath before continuing. "The truth is, both of my real parents are still out there… I'm not a real orphan… and I wasn't born on the trash heap, either. The man who was trying to stop me just now was my father. I'm sorry I had to lie to you," He apologized.

"Well, if you're sorry, then that's fine!" Luffy said. "I forgive you."

"So do I," Mew agreed, but kept the other information she got from his mind to herself. 'I wonder if I can burn down the city?' She wondered.

"I'm actually pretty shocked by this," Ace said as he turned goes back to the base. "If you were born into a noble household… why would you end up on the trash heap?"

Sabo looked down, not wanting to remember that horrid life in the city.

"All they ever cared about was having a heir to protect the family status and fortune. They never cared about me. If I couldn't marry into a royal family, then I was worthless," He said, slumping down to sit. "They made me work day in, day out to improve my chances. My parents were always fighting because I wasn't good enough for them. There was never any place for me in that house… This may be kind of rude to you guys, but.. I was always "Alone" even though I had parents."

"The novles always scorned and despised the Trash Heap… but compared to that horrible Elite Distrct, where I didn't even have room to breathe… Where my whole damn life was planned out for me… I'd take the trash head any day!" Sabo declared.

"So that's the deal, huh…" Ace thought over what he heard.

"Ace, Luffy, Mew! We have to make it out to the sea someday!" Sabo yelled. "We'll leave this country behind and gain our freedom! I want to see the world in all its glory and write a book about all the things I find! If it's sailing I'm studying for, then I don't care how hard I have to work! We've got to get stronger and become real pirates!"

xXx

From that point on, they stopped being friends. They had become a family.

Together they hunted, ate, sleep, and fought. There was even a time where Garp came to see his kids… Mew was oddly missing from this.

When asked why she said, "I can't always be around when you get your beat."

Eventually they moved out of the bandit's home and created a tree fort at the base to live out of. It was happy times.

xXx

Mew finishing up one of her walks around the forest to show the animals who the alpha was when she came across her Ace and Luffy… bloody and beaten.

"Hey guys!" Mew said happily, catching their attention. "What did you lose to this time?" Neither of them looked her in the eyes, too ashamed. "Guys?"

"Sabo went back to his family," Ace said as he stood up and climbed up to the tree house.

Mew turned to look at Luffy, and he knew he couldn't take the same route as Ace. Mew would make him talk. So Luffy told her of how Sabo's 'evil' father came with those 'Dumbass' Bluejam pirates, and how they were beaten up before Sabo agreed to go with them.

Mew looked away from Luffy and to the city.

'Sabo…' She thought sadly of her brother. 'I wish I did burn that city down.'

XxX

"Good to see you again, Little Ones," The captain of the Bluejam, Bluejam, called out when he saw them approach. "Oh, and I see you brought a friend too. The big job goes down tonight. I'll tell you the details later."

Then Bluejam told them of their plan, the plan to burn down the Trash Heap.

"What?!" Ace and Luffy yelled in surprise, Mew remained quiet but the smile had dropped from her face.

"Burn the Trash Heap to the ground?!" Ace yelled in surprise. "Why the hell would you want to do that?!"

"This is bad!" Luffy shouted in fear. "We've gotta tell the guys from the Trash Heap! These pirates are bad guys after all!"

"I thought I told you to keep quite! Hold them down men!" Bluejam ordered as his men grabbed them. "It's not as though I'm the one behind this, you know. The boxes you've been lying about the trash heap these past couple of days is filled with oil and explosives. They'll cause a fire so large that no human stands a chance of escape. I guess this was a bit much even for little terrors like yourselves eh?"

"But now that you know about the plan… we can't afford to let you walk away that easily. Before we se the place alight… these something I've got to ask the two of you. You wouldn't happen to have a stash of treasure hidden away somewhere around here, would you?" He asked knowingly.

xXx

The three of them ended up getting tied to a wooden pole by the pirates, with Mew oddly quite through the whole deal.

The moment the pirates left their sight, and they could smell smoke, Luffy and Ace tried to get untied.

"Goddamn'it," Ace swore as he tried to cut the rope with a piece of trash. "We got to get out of here." Before he could try to cut anymore, the rope just fell away. He looked to where the rope went slack and saw Mew had broken the rope.

Just in time too, as the flames started getting near them.

"Where are we meant to run?!" Luffy asked panicked, the flames fast approaching.

"How did we get ourselves mixed up in this mess?!" Ace yelled in frustration, but stopped when he felt Mew take his hand and dragged him and Luffy through the maze of fire.

"Do you think the guys from the Trash Heap made it out in time?" Luffy asked.

"This is no time to worry about other people!" Ace yelled back as Mew took another turn in the maze of fire.

"And who gave you permission to run, you filthy brats?!" Bluejam yelled from infront of them.

"Why are the people who caused this fire in the first place still hanging around here?" Luffy asked. "Surely they should've made their escape ages ago!"

"Shut your faces, brats!" Bluejam yelled. "We're suffering through the depths of despair right now! Who'd've—"

"Move," Mew said, cutting the man off. She was quite unhappy about this all.

"Shut up you damn girly," Bluejam ordered. "We are the ones in control here!" He yelled at her.

Mew let go of her brothers' hands and faced the pirates fully.

"You are endangering my brothers," She said coldly, raising her hands to face to enemy. Suddenly each of the pirate's bodies went ridge as they felt something take hold of their bodies.

As Mew continued to raise her hands, so did the bodies of the pirates.

"When I say to move, you move," She said as she flung the men further into the Trash Heap, ignoring their screams of help. She then takes hold of her brothers' hands again and continues to run.

Both Luffy and Ace look at Mew in a mix of shock and amazement. They had never seen Mew use any of her powers before, and they didn't know what to think of it.

She ended up dragging them all the way back to the Bandit's house; she was taking no chances in her brothers getting hurt.

xXx

"Come on Mew, let us out!" Ace and Luffy shouted from their beds. They were covered in bandages from being dragged through the damnable forest. "We are fine now!" Ace shouted.

"No," She refused. "You cannot leave until you are all better and as strong as a Tauros."

"That animal doesn't even exist," Ace yelled back, before giving up. Mew never backed down from an argument before.

Right as soon as Ace had lied back down on his bed, Dogura, the dictionary man, came in. He didn't look too well.

"Hm? What's wrong Dogura?" Luffy asked the bandit.

Dogura started to squirm under the stares of all those in the room before coming out an speaking.

"Sabo is dead, the Celestials killed him when he was out at sea with a pirate flag," He said rushed. Ace jumped out of his bed and threw him on the floor. Everyone else was in shock except Mew, she was angry.

"That's a stinking lie!" Ace yelled out. "You don't even joke about that!"

Mew got out of her seat and walked to the door.

"Mew, where are you going?" Dadan asked, somewhat worried for her. They had been through so much.

"Ace, Luffy," She said, getting their attention. "This will be the last time we see each other for a while." With that she left the house and teleported away before anyone could see her or try to stop here.

Mew reappeared on the highest point of the city, and looked down on the festivities down below. She could even see where they had burned down the Trash Heap for nothing more than a stage for that large ship that was coming in.

'That must be the Celestia's ship,' she thought coldly, seeing how it had a dragon figure head. "You wish to take my family's life. So shall I make you pay."

Mew stood tall, and had the clothing around her change. She now wore a simple black cloak that covered her head to toe, and a ceramic cat mask.

"I did say I wanted to burn this city down, didn't I?" Mew said a loud as her hand became covered in flames. "Well let's make it burn!" She raised her hands over her head and let the fire grow in size till it floated above her in large ball. "Fusion Flare!"

Mew threw that legendary move down with rapid speed, quickly closing in on the ship, burning anything that got within 50 feet of the ball. The Flare's path of destruction left people running in fear when it was noticed, but Mew cared little for them.

The Fusion Flare struck the Celestial's ship, and expanded to a great size, consuming nearly half of the massive ship. The Celestial never knew what hit him, a pity.

Before Mew could move from her spot, she could see that there were already men scrambling up to get her.

"Come get me," She said to herself before jumping off the building. "Heat Wave!" She yelled, sending a blast of scorching heat to those guards down below, allowing her to land freely and run off towards the sea.

As she continued her path more guards tried to stop her. "Halt, you have committed a crime against-"

"Flame Charge," was all the reply they got, as Mew was covered in a powerful flame, now burning anything in her path. The men ran out of her way, fearing for their lives.

When Mew finally reached the Stage Platform, her flames began to ignite the wood below her, spreading around and setting the festival on fire. Mew continued till see reached the very edge of the platform before turning around.

She could see from down there her path of destruction, while not many had died from her fires; it had created havoc to the building and the fire forces to keep them occupied. While looking over her handy work, more guards came to her.

"Stop right there, you are under arrest!" One brave man said, but backed away when Mew turned to look at him.

"Oh, such a foolish man," She said, her voice distorted to sound like flames crackling. "You can never hope to stop the Phantom," Mew said as she jumped back, and into the ocean. The guards all rush over to see if they could find her, but no luck.

"Dumb devil fruit user, can't even swim." One man murmured before leaving to go stop the fire.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Author's note: _**_Just a heads-up, I won't always do the updates in such a rapid pace, they should be posted every 1-2 weeks. As for how the older Mew looks like, just think of the innocent looking Nyu/Kaede from Elfen Lied._

_myownersmanual: Thanks, glad to see you enjoy it._

_ShadowCat444: Yeah, I kinda had some trouble writing that chapter with Mew's involvement, because it kinda messed up the story a bit. I tried my best to get it to work, but isn't near the level I planned it to be._

_Yeah, that's right, I read my reviews. So feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think._

_Here comes the Time Skip._

XxX

(Baratie, 10 years latter)

"Hey look, I can see it!" Mew said happily at the sight the large ship her and her companion have been looking for. Mew had changed her appearance a good bit to match her human age to a teenager, but she kept the hoodie but made it darker shade, and the mask, it was cute to her. "Oh, and there is a fish ship too!" She exclaimed at the odd ship.

Her companion just grunted a reply, he didn't really want to be here, but she forced him to.

"Ah come on Mihawk, I know you like cutting things with that weird sword of you," Mew claimed, sitting against his throne like chair. Mihawk just turned to glare at Mew.

'Damnable debt,' Mihawk swore in his head, before touching the handle of his blade. 'But if it wasn't for her, you'd still be stuck in the bottom of the sea.' He thought before unsheathing it for only a second to cut in half the ship near them.

The two of them could hear the sounds of the crew of both ships yell out in surprise and terror of what happened.

"It's them!" One of the pirates yelled as they got near the half ship. "Don Krieg, it's them! The ones who destroyed our fleet! They followed us all the way out here!" He screamed in terror.

"He's come to kill all of us!" Another yelled out, but the two ignored them and continued with their path.

"Hmm," Mew said, scanning the ships for her brother, she knew he was nearby, her Unown said so.

"Damn it! What did we ever do to you!" Another one shouted at them. "Why the hell do you have to follow us all the way out here?"

"You were in our way/ Just to kill some time" Mew and Mihawk explained simply.

"That's bullshit," The man yelled and pulled out two pistols and fired at them. Before the bullets even could hit either of the two, Mihawk used his massive sword, and deflected the bullet away.

"Thanks Mihawk," Mew said, not really paying much attention.

"Wha?! I-it missed?!" The crew of the half ship yelled in surprise.

"He deflected it," A green haired man said near them on the half ship. "It'll be the same no matter how many times you shoot. He changes the bullet's trajectory with the tip of his sword."

"And who're you, you bastard?!" A man yelled

"I've never seen such graceful movements," The green haired man said, ignoring the man.

"A sword without grace is no strong sword," Mihawk said, sheathing he sword.

"Yep, and is no better than a stick if you don't have to mind to use it," Mew said, adding the Cubones' motto. "Hey, have you seen a boy made of rubber nearby?" She asked, not seeing Luffy.

"You mean Luffy?" The Zoro asked. 'What does she want the captain?' "He is that way," The man pointed to the Baratie.

"Oh, thanks!" Mew said happily as she jumped off Mihawk's boat and jumped from wreckage to wreckage to get to the fish ship. Once she stood on the ship, she was surrounded by the cooks.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" The questioned, holding large forks at her, but Mew ignored them. She looked around at the people, looking for Luffy, and found him.

"Luffy!" She yelled, as she ran through the cooks, knocking those in her way down. "Luffy!" She yelled again, and got the boy's attention. She lunged at him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Um… hello?" Luffy asked, not really sure what was going on.

"Ehh?!" The men yelled in surprise that the mystery girl was hugging him.

"Aw, did you really forget me?" Mew asked, faking hurt before removing her mask. "You think you would treat me better." She pouted.

"Mew?!" Luffy yelled in surprise and wrapped his arms around Mew many times. "Where have you been, it is so good to see you, are you going to join the Nakama?" He asked quickly, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Luffy-Bro what are you doing?" Yelled one of the swordsmen behind him, "Do you know who you are hugging?!"

"Yeah, Luffy-Bro," The other one agreed. "Johnny is right, you are hugging The Phantom! She is a wanted pirate!" He yelled.

Luffy turned his head and looked at the two of them oddly. "Yeah I know Mew, we grew up together," He said, gaining a look of shock from those around him.

"The Errand Boy is friends to The Phantom!" The cooks yelled, their jaws dropping.

"Yep, I am here as promised," Mew said happily, she had missed being with the infinite rubber ball of energy. "Oh, I almost forgot." She turned back to sea to face Mihawk. "Thanks for the ride!" She yelled out.

Mihawk didn't pay any attention to Mew or her yelling, he was looking forward at the man before him.

'The foolish weakling,' Mihawk thought as he pulled out his knife.

"Just what're you planning to do with that?" Zoro asked, reading his swords to fight.

"I'm different from those stupid brutes who'd go all out to hunt a mere rabbit," Mihawk explained. "Though you may be a swordsman of some renown, this is the East Blue, the Weakest of the Four Seas. That are separated by Red Line and Grand Line. Unfortunately, I do not have a blade smaller than this at the moment."

"There's a limit, to just how much you can underestimate me," Zoro growled as the insults. "You better not regret it when you die!" He yelled and charged forward.

"Hear me, little frog in his well," Mihawk mocked. "It's time for you to realize that the world is bigger than what it seems from your well."

"Oni Giri!" Zoro shouted as his three swords clashed, but were all stopped by the knife, unable to continue forward anymore.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked in surprise.

"You know that swordfighter?" Mew asked.

"Yeah, he is my first mate." Luffy admitted, not taking his eyes from the fight.

'Oh… well he may survive this… maybe,' Mew thought for the poor boy fighting Mihawk.

'I can't move… there hasn't been a single man who could see through that move until now!' Zoro thought, his mind whirling with what to do. 'So how can he stop me with that toy?! This is rediculus!'

He takes a step back, and tries to go again with all his swords in a mess of swings, but each one was blocked are deflected by the small knife. Before he fell from his momentum forced to the ground.

'There shouldn't be such a vast difference between us! There can't be!' He thought in denial as he prepared for another assult.

"Such ferocity," Mihawk commented calmly, continuing to stop the three blades from touching him. He wasn't even out of breath from the effort. "What burdens you so? What do you still desire at the extent of your stenghth, weakling?" He mocked after the assault bored him.

"How dare you call our bro a weakling?!/ We oughta teach you a lesson, you bastard!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled, trying to jump over to help Zoro, but was stopped by Luffy.

"Stop, Yosaku! Johnny! Don't interfere, stay put right here!" Luffy ordered, holding them both down.

"If you interfere with this fight, I will make you stop," Mew said sweetly, causing Luffy to pale from the memories, and help the two down harder. 'Rule 1, never interfere with a one on one battle.'

Zoro was knocked back by the knife, causing him to skid on the floor, and he quickly recovered ten feet away.

"Tora Gari!" Zoro yelled, putting everything in to this strike to try and end Mihawk.

When Zoro got close, Mihawk lunged forward and stabbed Zoro dead center of his chest. But Zoro didn't take a single step back from the strike.

"Do you wish for me to pierce you heart thus?" Questioned Mihawk, "Why do you refuse to step back?" 'Does this man have a death wish?' He wondered.

"Beats me," Zoro admitted, blood dripping from his mouth. "Not really sure myself… but I get the feeling… That if I were to take even one step back right now, I'd lose something very important to me…. A promise or oath… or whatever it is would be irreversibly broken. And that I'd never be able to return back to where I'm standing right now."

"Yes, such is defeat," Mihawk stated, wondering where he was getting at.

Zoro gave weak laugh. "Then that's why I can't step back."

"Even if it means your death?" Mihawk questioned.

"I'd much rather die," Zoro stated, his eyes hardening by his conviction.

'What conviction he possesses,' Mihawk said impressed. 'To rather choose death than defeat!' "Kid… tell me your name." He ordered, removing his blade from Zoro's chest.

"Roronoa Zoro," He stated, and prepared his swords again in a pin will like formation.

"I shall remember it," Mihawk said, sheathing his knife, and pulled out his sword. "For your strength is not often seen in this world. And to pay my respect to you as a fellow swordsman, I shall end this duel with my Black Sword, the World's Strongest Sword.

"He unsheathed it! That sword he used to cut our ship with," The pirates yelled in fear.

"Luffy," Mew said, catching his attention. She saw the signs of worry on his face. "Mihawk doesn't kill what he find interesting." She said to try and relieve her brother's worry.

The two swords man prepared their blades, and Mihawk charged forward, now on the offensive.

"Satouryuu Ougi!" Zoro yelled, spinning his blade to take his final stand, and charged forward as well.

The moment the blades touched, all but one of Zoro's blades were destroyed, and blood spurted from his stomach as Mihawk passed him. Zoro stood up from the blow and dropped his now broken swords. Zoro sheathed his last sword and turned to face Mihawk, his arms out.

"What?" Mihawk asked in surprised by this action.

"A wound on one's back, is the shame of the swordsman," He said weakly, blood leaving him.

"Splendid," Mihawk smiled as he swung his sword down, making the finishing blow.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled, worried for his friend.

'Don't rush to death so fast young one' Mihawk thought as he watch Zoro's body fall backwards. Before the body could touch the water, it stopped it's fall.

Slowly, the body floated across the water and landed in front of Mew as she looked down on the fallen man.

"Hm… He will survive," She said, much to the relief of the others, while the others looked at Mew in shock of what she just did. Mew turned back to face Mihawk, "He does have some potential, doesn't he?" She asked happily, but Mihawk just turned away to get back on his boat.

Zoro reached for his sword, and held it high in the air.

"Zoro-Bro!" The other two swordsmen yelled in shock he was still conscious. "Hurry! Apply the medicine on his wounds!" Johnny yelled.

"Luffy… c…can you hear me…?" Zoro asked weakly.

"Yeah!" Luffy said, glad Zoro was still alive

"Sorry for worrying you…" Zoro continued. "I know… that if I don't become… the world's strongest swordsman, it will only embarrass you." He began to cough of blood, but continued to speak." I swear! That I'm never going to lose again! Untill the day I fight him and win… I swear! To never lose again! Any problems? Pirate King?"

"Hee Hee!" Luffy laughed, "Nope!"

"Quite the crew you managed to get," Mew laughed as well. 'Zoro would of made a wonderful Pokémon.'

"You make a good team," Mihawk told them. "I'd like to see you two again, sometime in the future" He said, sitting down on his throne.

"Hawk-Eyes! Phantom!" Don Krieg suddenly yelled at Mew and Mihawk. "Did you come all the way out here for my head? The head of the infamous ruler of East Blue "Don Krieg"?!"

"Who?" Mew asked, causing the Don Krieg pirates to face fault.

"No, I had to drop of the girl," Mihawk said. "I care little for weaklings such as yourself, but I've already enjoyed myself here. And so I'll return back to my nap." He said, angering Don Krieg.

"No need to be so curt. You may have had your fun, but I sure haven't. How about you die before leaving!?" Krieg shouted, as his body opened up to reveal numerous weapons and fired at Mihawk.

"You never learn, do you?" Mihawk asked as he took his sword and slashed the floor, sending a wave to cause a distraction so he didn't have to fight the weakling.

"Hmph, gone already…" Krieg said, as he saw Mihawk was gone. "Well, I still got Phanto… Where the hell did Phantom go?!" He yelled, seeing another person gone.

"Oh, I asked her to go find my friend," Luffy said, excited for the upcoming fight.

"Why would she listen of a weakling like you?!" Don Krieg yelled. 'Who does this brat think he is?!'

"She is part of my Nakama!" He said happily, while everyone else looked at him in shock.

"EHHH!?"

xXx

Mew went with Usopp, and the two swordsmen to find her brother's friend. It was after some time of following Nami's trail that leads them to come to the decision that someone had to go tell the rest, but they lacked anyway back then the ship, and they needed to still follow Nami.

In the end, the men all drew straws for who had to swim back. None of them included Mew in the drawing for wanted to appear to be the stronger man, and left Zoro out due to his injuries. In the end Yosaku had 'won' and jumped off the ship and swam back to the Baratie

"Do you think he is going to make it?" Usopp asked Johnny.

"Nope," He said, as he turned back to steer the ship.

After a few more hours of sailing, they found the place where Nami had stopped at.

"We've finally arrived but…" Johnny spoke up. "The real problem is from here. First, let's try to find where Nami docked the ship…"

"And then cut our way in?" Zoro asked, holding his sword.

"Sure," Mew agreed with the tactic, and put her mask back on.

"As if!" Johnny yelled, looking at Zoro in anger.

"Are you an Idiot?!" Usopp cried out. "We don't have the slightest clue what's going on yet!"

After a small scuffle, Zoro ended up died up to the main area of the ship as they continued to look for the Going Merry.

"There it is!" Usopp called out, seeing the ship docked to the east of them. "I found Going Merry! She docked it over there!"

"Hey, what's the meaning of this! Untie me now!" Zoro yelled, trying to break from the ropes.

"Hmm, that certainly is a rather strange place to dock the ship." Johnny said, looking at a map of the local area. "It's a little off from the "Cocoyashi Village" marked on this map."

"I said untie me!" Zoro yelled again, tired of being ignored. Mew just looked over at the loud man, and just climbed up the mask to get some quite from them.

"Such noisy humans my brother has found," Mew said to herself as she looked down below as the men started to yell about something or another. She watched as the boat got close to the dock, and saw some weird creatures she has seen before. 'Fishmen?' She wondered. 'I wonder if they know Jinbe.'

"Full speed ahead!" Usopp suddenly yelled, and they passed the docks.

"The hell are you just passing by for?!" Zoro yelled.

Mew just decided to just block out the sound of them down below, and instead focused on the fishmen they had passed. 'Why does the name Arlong pop into my head when I see them?' She pondered, trying to remember who or what that was.

"That's an unfamiliar ship!" A fishman yelled, as they swam after us.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" Zoro shouted, catching Mew attention as she saw Johnny and Usopp jump off the ship and swim away. "At least untie me before you run away!" He yelled.

Mew continued to watch around her as the fishmen climbed up on the boar.

"Heh, heh, looks like I caught up to ya," One of the fishmen said. "Stop this ship!"

"Huh, there's only one guy on board?" The other one questioned, seeing Zoro tied up. "Were ya exiled or sumthin'?"

"Hey, what are you doing down there?" Mew called out from above, causing the fishmen to look up at her.

"Oh, and looks like we have another one," One said with a smile. "Come on down here or we will hurt your little friend here."

Mew decided just to listen to them, and jumped down. Once she touched the floor, the fishmen looked at her in a mix of shock and terror.

"Phantom-sama, we didn't know this was your ship," One said quickly, and bowing to apologize.

"It is quite alright… have we met before?" Mew asked, wondering where this fear/respect came from.

"N-no Phantom-sama, but we have heard about what happened between you and the Sun Pirates" The other one said, not daring to look up at her.

"It is quite alright," Mew said. 'So they know of that? Do they know Jinbe as well?' "Are you apart of Jinbe's crew?" She asked, causing the fishmen to go ridge.

"No, we are with Arlong," One said, and managed to gather the courage to look up now. "We can take you to Arlong if you wish, he should know."

"Hmm… alright!" Mew said happily, and watched as the fishmen scrabbled about, getting the ship moving back to the west.

"Mew?" Zoro said, getting her attention. "Why did they act like that?" He asked.

"Oh, a few years ago, some of the Sun Pirates attacked me for being a human so I sunk about 15 of their ships before they surrendered," Mew said casually. "But I think that it freaked them out when I took out half of them in a few seconds, and played around with the others. I ended up having to fight this really strong fishman called Jinbe." She grinned.

Zoro just sat there looking at Mew before remembering that she had arrived with Mihawk. 'She must be someone quite powerful; I wonder how she would stacks up against Mihawk.'


	5. Chapter 4

**_Author's note: _**_I really should be working on my 4 page paper due next week, but I am just going to do this instead… yeah I am a bit of a rebellious (procrastinator) for anything I am forced to do. I am honestly surprised that how this is my least popular story, and yet I enjoy writing for it more than the rest._

_Pensuka: That is a funny idea, but I don't think it would fit too well with how Arlong is. It did make me laugh thou from the mental image._

_ShadowCat444: Glad you like it, and don't worry, that is what flashbacks are for._

_Talingbirdguy: If you decided to watch One Piece, I suggest you have about a few weeks to do it. The anime is just too long for me to enjoy, so I read it instead._

_Wicken25: That is my plan, but I had her be a little more serious around the young ones, since she could accidently kill them if she got too rough. Now that they are grown up, she can be more of herself, so you can expect it more often._

**Chapter 4: **Arlong Park

"Ah, so this is the place," Mew called out as the ship was docking. The building before her was a large 5 story building, with the words 'Arlong Park' written on it. "Oh yeah, I still don't know where I heard that name from." She said to herself.

"Um, Phantom-sama," One of the fishmen spoke up. "What do you wish for us to do with the human?" He asked, pointing to the still tied up Zoro.

Mew stared at Zoro for a moment before replying.

"Just bring him with us, but keep him tied," Mew said, much to Zoro's shock. "He is more likely to appear weak." She said. The way she said 'appear weak' caught Zoro's attention, and he understood what she was doing.

After they left the boat, with Zoro's hands tied behind his back, they went towards the building.

Mew and Zoro looked around, and saw numerous fishmen just hanging around the docking area, not doing much at all. The two fishmen lead them all the way up to a fishman, with an odd saw like nose.

'He looks familiar…' Mew pondered, still trying to remember this fish.

"Ah, what is it here?" He questioned. "Some weakling humans?"

"Ah, no sir," One of the fishmen said. "We just thought that it would be better if you deal with… it"

"And what makes the humans so important that they deserve to come to me?" He asked, angry at his men, for bringing this green haired monkey and the pink… masked….

Arlong's expression hardened as he actually looked at those two infront of him. His eyes slit, and his fists whiten as he hold on his chair, holding on to his building rage.

"What are you doing here Phantom?" He spat the name.

'Monkeys? Weakling humans?' Mew thought over, those words repeating in her head. 'I know where I heard those before it was from… Aha!'

"What's going on here Arlong?" A orange haired girl asked, walked in from behind Arlong. "Who is she?" She asked, not reading the atmosphere. Arlong glared at her, and she backed away.

"This thing!" Arlong spat the word. "Is something that isn't even allowed to be around me. It is an abomination of evolution."

"Now, I remember you," Mew said pointing at Arlong. "You are that fishguy that Jinbe wanted me to spare," She claimed, causing the orange haired girl's brow to rise, if only for a moment.

"What are you doing here, monster?" He snarled. "You are far from the Grand Line."

"Why are you so angry?" Mew asked. "You lost a fight, so what? It was still fun anyway," Mew claimed before walking away, leaving Zoro behind.

"Oi, where are you going?" Zoro and Arlong both yelled, before Arlong glared at him.

"I'm bored now, so I am taking a walk," Mew called out from over her shoulder as the fishmen in front of her scurried out of her way.

"What the hell did she do?" Zoro asked, seeing how the fishmen reacted. Before he could get an answer, Arlong had him by his neck.

"You want to know Human?" Arlong asked, no longer restraining his rage. "That monster you traveled with cost me most of my crew!" He shouted, and threw Zoro at one of his men. "I want you to give this one the human treatment."

The fishman quickly obeyed, and dragged Zoro into the base to take him to one of their cells.

"What was that about?" Nami asked, not use to seeing Arlong in such a rage. 'Who was that girl?'

"That is none of you concern Nami," Arlong growled. "Go finish your maps if you have time to talk." He ordered before sitting down in his chair. 'So she has come here as well. Damn you Phantom!'

-(Flashback: 9 Years ago)-

Arlong was currently on a convoy of Sun Pirates ships, that Jinbe gathered together to rescue him from Impel Down.

'Ah, this is how it is supposed to be,' Arlong thought as he was surrounded by his own kind. 'Out of that damnable Impel Down.'

Arlong was happy to be out of that human prison, it was not suited for a fishman to live in. But Arlong's thoughts turned dark.

'But it was that idiot Jinbe who saved me. He actually agreed to work for those humans in the World Government' He thought, and glared at one of the neighboring ships that help is captain. 'To be a Shichibukai, and betray all that we fishmen stand for, he has no pride!'

Arlong looked around the sea, hoping to see an island, or a sea king that he can take this rage out on. He catches sight of a lone ship off to the starboard. He gained a rather nasty grin on his face. It was no sea king, but it will do him good to have some human blood flowing.

Arlong jumped off the ship, and began to swim over to the ship himself to prevent Jinbe or any of the others from stopping him till it would be too late.

When Arlong got onto the ship, he found that it was much smaller then he thought it was. He scan's his surrounding and saw a young girl in pink, perhaps around 12 standing on the opposite side, staring out at sea. She had a strange white mask up on her head, looking like a cat.

'This will be an easy kill,' Arlong thought happily. 'Children are always the best.'

Arlong lunged at the girl, but the girl just stepped to her left, causing him to crush the railing where she once stood. Arlong quickly turned, and looked at the girl, and saw that she had her face covered by the mask now.

"You wish to fight," She questioned before smiling. "That sounds like fun, then lets fight!" She yelled, before hitting him so hard, that he flew back off her boat and skipped across the water.

When Arlong recovered, he let a primal growl that a human had just hit him. Him, her superior! Then charged forward again, planning on breaking that ship apart!

Before he made it half way there, something hit him from below him, sending him out of the water by the force.

'What the?' Arlong thought in midair and as he landed. Arlong quickly looked around him underwater, and saw the girl was here! 'Ha! That foolish girl, us fishmen are strongest in the water! Shark Darts!'

Arlong charged towards the 'helpless girl' before he was stopped again, as the water above he suddenly hit him, sending him further into the sea. It was like a waterfall!

Arlong managed to move away from the torrent and looked back up at the girl, and saw that some of the crew had come under as well, and were surrounding the girl. He watched as the fishmen also charged at the girl, but watched in shock as it seemed that a pulse of water came from the girl with enough force to knock out his men.

'Damn it,' Arlong swore. 'No human can do that. That is a like Fishman Karate!' He yelled in his head as she swam quickly to the surface and shot out of the water, and on to a ship.

"Arlong, what is going on?" He hears a voice, and looks up at Jinbe. "What happened?" Jinbe asked, seeing Arlong was injured.

"There is a, thing," Arlong spat out. "Beating our men to a pulp down there. It can use Fishman Karate!" He shouted, causing many of the surrounding crew to look at him in shock.

"Arlong are you sure?" Jinbe asked in shock, but turned his head when he heard screaming from the nearby ships. Him and the rest of the crew ran to the railing and saw a massive whirlpool had appeared, and in was sucking down their ships! The Fishmen who tried to leave their ships, and swim away were swept away with the strong current.

Before Jinbe could give any orders to try and help his men, more screams could be heard from one of the nearby ships, and they turned to face it as well. Fishmen were being launched off the ship you could hear the screaming.

"Men, get to the ship!" Jinbe ordered, trying to save any of his men now.

As the headed to the ship, they saw a pink blur jump from that ship, and jumped to the next and repeated the process with the first.

"What the hell did you do!?" Jinbe yelled at Arlong as they chased the blur from ship to ship.

Before Arlong could reply, the pink blur landed on their ship and stood on the deck.

"Ah, there you are," She said, looking at Arlong. "I thought we were playing." Before she could say anymore, Jinbe charged at her, and took her off the ship and into the ocean with her.

The crew all rushed to the side, and watched to see what had become of them. They couldn't really see anything that was happening under the water, but the effects of the battle were felt. The ship was rocking violently as waves crashed against the ship, and explosions of water appeared.

Soon the water went quite, none were willing to enter the water, and risk facing the monster that fought their boss.

After many minutes of waiting, finally someone emerged from the water, it was Jinbe!

Once Jinbe was on the deck of the ship, his legs gave out from under him as he breathed heavily. The crew swarmed his, worried for their captain's health.

"Captain what happened?" One fishman asked.

"What happened?" Jinbe repeated, and then glared at Arlong. "What happened is that this idiot challenged something above him, and nearly cost us all our lives!" He shouted.

Arlong didn't know what to say, after seeing what that thing had done. He watched helplessly as it tore apart his breather, and destroyed so much of their hard work!

"You killed it, didn't you?" Arlong asked, wanting that thing dead. "You showed that thing its place?"

"Show it its place? Are you insane Arlong! I barely escaped with my life from her!" Jinbe shouted at him. "We are just lucky that she was satisfied with my fight."

"You lost?!" Arlong shouted in anger, and received nothing more than a glare from the others. Instead of a reply, Jinbe hit him with enough force to knock the idiot out, and end a headache.

"We are going back to Fishman Island! We have suffered a terrible defeat, and must recover!" Jinbe shouted to the remaining crew members and ships.

The remaining ships drifted back; away from the lone ship out in the distance that they have come to learn is the home of something… a monster.

-(Flashback Ended)-

Arlong got out of his chair and headed to Cocoyashi Village, he need to vent some rage.

xXx

Mew's "walk", ended up with her just walking half a mile to find a tree to sleep under, removing her mask.

She was resting comfortably before she heard a loud crashing noise that woke her up.

"Aw… I was having such a nice dream about apples," Mew pouted before looking around her. She didn't see anything that caused the loud noise, but did see Zoro running down the road, also looking for the sound. "Hey Zoro!" She called out, getting his attention.

Zoro walked over to talk to her, but stopped when they heard screaming, and it was growing louder.

Out to the left of where they stood, a ship came crashing out of the forest, with the missing crew members.

"Oh! Zoro! Mew!" Luffy shouted as the ship passed by them, and crashed on the other side of the field.

"The hell do you think you're doing?!" Zoro yelled as he ran to the crash site, with Mew trailing behind him.

"Hey Luffy!" Mew greeted.

"Oh hey Mew," Luffy said. "Have you found Nami yet?" He asked.

"Yep, she is on this island," Mew said, as Zoro pinched his noise, cursing about his idiot captain.

"Hey Zoro, where's Usopp and Johnny?" Luffy asked.

"Usopp?" Zoro asked, before he stiffened in remembrance of why he was there in the first place. "Oh crap! Now's not the time to be wasting time! That idiot got himself caught by Arlong! If we don't' hurry up, he'll be k-"

"He was already killed!" Johnny shouted as he came up to us from the road. "It's too late. Brother Usopp, was murdered by Sister Nami." The man cried.

Everyone, except Mew looked at him in shock.

'_Unown?' _Mew called out in her telepathic connection, looking up. '_Is the human Nuzleaf dead?' _Mew got a reply of a few cries of 'Unown,' '_Good to know. I need you to gather all information you can find about this place.' _She ordered, and cut the link.

"There's no way that Nami would kill Usopp!" Luffy yelled at Johnny. "We're crewmates!"

"Just who did you call crewmates, Luffy?" Nami said, walking up the road, and raised a brow at Phantom being there before looking back at her former crew. "What did you come to this island for?"

"What're you talking about?" Luffy asked. "Aren't we crewmates? We've come for you, of course!"

"Well you're nothing but a nuisance," Nami called them. "And "crewmates?" don't make me laugh. It was nothing but a stupid little cooperation."

"Hello!" Mew said, suddenly next to Nami. "I am Mew, and it is nice to meet you, I am sure that this will all end well. And I know you didn't really kill Usopp anyway." She said with a smile and her hand extended to be shaken.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Nami said, trying to keep her distant attitude to them.

"I see everything Nami," Mew said happily.

"Hm? You see everything?" Nami said, somewhat amused. "Then what do you see that I am about to do?"

"Hmm…" Mew said, acting like she was thinking hard. "You are going to join us!"

"No," Nami said simply, and turned back to address Luffy. "If it's about the ship, I'll give it back. So go find another navigator and go search for your little One Piece or whatever! Now get off of this island! You're an eyesore!" She shouted. "Farewell."

The crew was silence by Nami's declaration, but it was broken when Luffy just fell to the ground on his back.

"Luffy?!" Some yelled in concern.

"I'm gonna sleep." Luffy said as he lay down.

"Sound like a good enough idea," Mew agreed with him, and lay down under a nearby tree.

"I don't feel like leaving this island yet, and I don't really care what's going on this island either, and I'm sleepy," Luffy said, acting a good bit like Mew there. "So I'm sleeping."

"Fine do whatever the hell you want!" Nami yelled at them. "You can die for all I care!" She stormed off back down the road.

Shortly after Nami left, so did the sword brothers to go challenge Arlong and his gang… they are doomed for failure.

"So then, Phantom-chan," Sanji spoke up to the seemingly sleeping Mew. "How did someone as cute as you get involved with our idiot of a captain?"

"Luffy and I go a bit back," Mew said, keeping her eyes closed. "We somewhat grew up together, and I promised to be on his crew after saving his hide," She cracked an eye open to look at Sanji. "And it is Mew, you know, like a cat's mew."

"Ah, that would explain those cute little kitten ears on your hoddie, Mew-chan," Sanji stated, adoring the cute girl in front of him. "Hey, you think Nami really didn't kill Long-Nose?" He asked.

"Who knows?" Zoro answered for her. "Maybe after I called her "Small-time," she got so pissed off that she really did kill him," He joked, and annoys Sanji at the same time.

"Small time?!" Sanji asked, infuriated that he would question a women's 'honor'. "Nami's breasts aren't small time!" He yelled and tried to kick him.

"Is that all you can thing about?" Zoro said, trying to block the kick with his sword's sheath, but something got in the way…Usopp's face.

"He's alive," Sanji said, somewhat dumbfounded by what just happened.

"But maybe not anymore," Zoro said as Usopp fell to the ground.

"Hm?" Mew said, getting from her spot to stand over Usopp. She poked him a few times to get a reaction, and received some groans. "Yeah, he is alive." She said, continuing to poke him.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: _**_When in doubt, wing it. That is my motto in life, and it never failed me so far. It also produced the longest chapter I have written yet._

_ShadowCat444: I honestly like writing for One Piece more than Naruto. With One Piece I can make Mew as odd or as childish as I want and it will seem normal. With Naruto, I have to keep Mew in a constant semi-serious state of mind, which conflicts with how Mew naturally is. As for future Mew crossovers, I keep the ones I plan on doing on my profile page._

_Talkingbirdguy: I blame television. _

_Guest: (Please use an account next time.) I haven't really thought of putting Mew in a relationship, but since you have said it, that idea has been bouncing around in my head. I might end up putting her in a relationship, but I have no good ideas for it right now. Let's see what I think in a week or two._

_Guest (2): In my other fic, I only implied that Mew can't give birth. Since she is a legendary she is genderless, but prefers being seen as female. Mew is the 'mother' of all Pokémon, so she can create her own children if she wanted to. _

_XxX_

**Chapter 5:** Shapeshifter

"Usopp!" Luffy yelled, shaking him. "Did Nami do this to you?!"

"No," Mew answered. "He just ran into a Sanji''s foot, and Zoro's sword."

"Oh, that was really stupid," Luffy said, looking at Usopp in pity.

"Ah, Luffy! You're here too?" Usopp yelled when he regained conciseness.

"Yup," Luffy said happily.

"I've decided to come along too," Sanji spoke up. "Nice to meet you." He said, glad that Mew didn't blame him for the injuries.

"You!" Usopp yelled. "I'll kill you one of these day! In any case, the problem is Nami," He said, turning serious. "She save my life. If you ask me, there must be some reason why she ended up joining the Arlong Pirates."

Mew's ear perked up when she felt the Unown try to contact her. She opened her telepathic link, and let the Unown tell her all they had found, and what they found she didn't like.

'So that is why Arlong is here,' Mew thought. 'He is too weak to fight any real enemies, so he is just being a mean bully to everyone. Even some of the fishmen are afraid of him.' While Mew was so into her thoughts, and talking to the Unown, she failed to notice a new person arrive, or the fact that they had been talking.

When Mew finally cut the link, she saw there was a blue haired girl talking to them. 'Whoops, I kinda zoned out there.'

"Please don't involve yourselves with this village any further," The blue hair spoke. "I'll tell you all about how things got this way, so in return, I want you to just leave quietly."

"I'm fine," Mew and Luffy both spoke up.

"I'm not really interested in her path," Luffy said plainly. "I'm taking a walk."

"Yeah, and I already know what happened," Mew said as she stood up to go on a walk as well.

"Take a walk?" Usopp yelled at them. "You're not going to listen? And what do you mean you already know?!"

"I'm cool," Luffy said as he continued with Mew next to him.

"And I am Mew," She said, ignoring the annoyed look on the sniper's face.

xXx

Along there walk, Luffy and Mew walked into Cocoyashi Village, where they came across some more odd people that made them stop and stare.

There was a man who was badly scarred across his body, and a pinwheel on his head leading a group of marines and a mouse looking man.

The moment Mew saw the familiar white uniforms she hid her mask under her hood, and listened in on them, just in case they were after her.

"What business do the marines have with Nami?" Pinwheel asked the mouse.

"Chichichi," Mouse chuckled, "That's none of your concerns. Just lead the way." He said as he led his men off the road onto a smaller path.

"…Why does that man, have a pinwheel on his head?!" Luffy asked. "So cool." Mew chuckled at seeing how Luffy had yet to change; he was still the child she knew.

"No idea," Mew said, and walked away from Luffy. "I'm going to go watch them, I will tell you if I find out." She called back, and got a nod from him.

Mew followed the marines from a distance as to not reveal her, but made sure to keep them in her sight. Since her years here, she has come to understand that these marines were just like all of those other group back home, like Team Rocket, and all those others. They were villains who need to be beaten down, and for the first time, Mew was able to have an active role in it!

The marines continued their path, and entered tangerine grove and to a house near the edge of it. Once they reached the house they stopped.

Mew took to the tress around her to get closer to hear what they were doing. She loved playing spy when she could, even though she could just as easily get the Unown to get the information for her.

When she got close enough she could see Nami infront of the house, and she seemed surprised by the appearance of the marines.

"Chichichi," The man chuckled again. "I'm Captain Nezumi of the Marine's 16th branch. You must be Nami, the criminal."

"Criminal?" Nami asked with a cocky grin. "Well, I guess that's true considering how I am a pirate. But I'll have you know that I'm a crew officer for the Arlong Pirates. I'm sure a marine Captain such as yourself should be well aware, that Arlong won't sit still if you happen to harm me. So tell me, what do you want from me?" She asked, sure that she was safe.

"Chichichi," Nezumi chuckled again. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You a pirate? The information I received mentioned no such thing. Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you but I have received reports of your thievery," He lied.

"From what I've heard you steal from pirates," He continued. "Sine your victims were pirates, we have no intention of laying any strong charges against you. However, a thief is a thief and a crime is a crime. Do you understand what I'm getting at? It's only natural that stolen goods of criminals should be given to the government so they can be returned to their rightful owners."

"What did you say?!" Nami said in surprise, fear on her face.

"I'm saying that you need to hand over all your stolen good to us this inst—"Nezumi said, but was interrupted when a foot met his face, sending him into his men.

Standing where he once stood, now stood the Masked Mew: Phantom.

"You guys are just so annoying sometimes," Mew sighed looking at the marines who readied their weapons.

"Who do you think you are?!" Nezumi asked, his men helping him up, blood running from his nose. "I was promised that money! Get her!" The idiot ordered, not recognizing who was standing before him.

The marines all raised their rifles, and took at her, but she didn't more, instead she turned to address the others.

"You might want to go," She said to Nami and Pinwheel. Pinwheel took Nami's hand and had to lead her away from there, and into the village. Mew turned back to face the riflemen when she saw them leave. "Iron Defense," she said to herself.

"Fire!" Nezumi ordered, and the men obeyed and shot at Mew, but all the bullets pinged off of her with the sound of metal hitting metal. "What?!" He yelled, seeing Mew was completely unharmed.

"Sir, I think she is a devil fruit user!" One of the marines callout, causing Nezumi to scowl.

"I don't care what she is! Attack!" He cried out, and his men ran towards Mew with their swords drawn. While they charged at her, they failed to notice their captain was running the other way, back to the village.

"Aw, I was hoping to play around with you some more," Mew pouted as she held out one of her hands, and light gathered in a ball within it. "But you guys are really weak anyway, Flash Cannon." She called out her attack as the light exited her hand and barreled through the marines, knocking them every which way.

Mew looked around at the marines to see if any marines remained standing, but when she saw that they were all unconscious she just shrugged her shoulders and walked back to the village.

'Let's see… that was 13 marines,' Mew pondered for a moment. 'That means I now have a score of 4,789… I wonder if I can find their captain and make it an even number' she thought about as she walked into the town.

Mew walked into the main square and found her prey/marine but he was already on the ground beaten up, and numerous angry looking villagers standing by. Mew took off her mask before talking to them.

"Hey, Pinwheel guy!" Mew called out, seeing him among the face. "You stole my prey; I was hoping to get an even number!" Causing the villagers to sweatdrop at this.

"Sorry for that then," He apologized before gesturing to the man. "But this sniveling bastard admitted to working with Arlong to steal Nami's money, and we couldn't let that stand. We all need the money, and Nami needs her dream." He said solemnly.

"Well, the money is still there," Mew said, causing the villagers to look at her in surprise. "As well as 13 knocked out marines back there, but I don't think they are getting back up. And where is Nami anyway?" She asked, not seeing her.

"She… She went to go talk with Arlong," Pinwheel said hesitantly. "She was really angry with what he did, and broke his deal."

"Hmm…" Mew thought this over. "I don't think Arlong will really care." She said, causing the villagers to drop their head, agreeing with her.

"That does it!" Pinwheel spoke up, and faced the villagers, anger in his eyes. "Arm yourselves, for it's time to fight!" He ordered and the villagers gave a cheer of agreement.

The villagers spread out to their houses and places of work, and grabbed anything that could be used as a weapon.

"Hey Luffy!" Mew called out, seeing her brother sitting nearby. Mew took her place next to him, and watched the villagers, running around.

"8 years ago, we swore no to throw our lives away!" Pinwheel shouted to the crowd. "No matter how painful it may be living under their rule, we swore that as long as Name was fine, we would limit ourselves to a fight of endurance! But this how they answered us! Now that our chance of liberation has been denied, there is no longer any hope for this island!" He shouted, removing his blade.

"But we shall never forgive those fishmen, who dared to toy around with the kindness of that girl! Any objections?" He asked, and received nothing but cries for battle

"Wait, everyone!" Nami shouted, standing behind them, out of breath. "Please just wait a little more!" She said with a false smile. "I'll be able to raise the money easily!"

"That's enough," Pinwheel said, taking Nami into a hug. "You know that doing such a thing would be futile. You've carried all our hope alone for long enough. You've fought splendidly! I know that working with them must've been more painful than a thousand searing knives. You've fought well."

"Gen," Nami said weakly, tears welling in her eyes.

"You can no leave, this village," Gen said, surprising the girl.

"What?! B-" She tried to argue.

"Nami," The blue haired girl cut in "You're cunning and you've got what it takes to survive out there! Besides you've got a dream to fulfill!"

"Nojiko!" Nami cried out for her sister, and pulled out her knife at everyone. "No! Please stop, everyone! I don't want to see them hurt any one of you again! You'll die, you know?!"

"We know," Gen said, as he grabbed her blade, showing he was willing to take the pain.

"It's no use," A man shouted from the crowd. "Our hearts are set!"

"Now move out of our way, Nami!" Gen ordered as the crowd went around her, and ran down the road. "Let's go, everyone! Even if we may not win, let's show them our spirit!"

"Well that was something," Mew said surprised, not use to seeing human so dedicated like that, they were rare to come by, even in her world.

"Arlong!" Nami shouted as she caught Mew and Luffy's attention as she used a knife to attack the tattoo on her arm.

Luffy walked up to her while she was still screaming Arlong's name, and grabbed the blade.

"Luffy…" Nami said, sadness in her voice. "What is it?! You don't even know the first thing about anything!" She yelled at him.

"Nope," Luffy agreed. "I don't know anything."

"This has nothing to do with you!" Nami continued to yell, her voice choking in tears. "Didn't I already tell you, to leave this island?!" She threw dirt at him.

"Yeah you did," Luffy said, and stared down at her.

"Luffy…" Nami said, and turned to show tears running freely. "Help me…" Suddenly, she was surprised when Luffy placed his straw hat on her and walked by her, before taking in a breath.

"Of course I will!" He shouted, anger finally showing after all he had seen. Luffy continue forward and came to the rest of the crew. "Let's go." He said to them.

"Roger!" Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, and Mew replied and followed him.

xXx

The group remained in silence as they continued down the road, and came upon Arlong Park. They ignored the villagers waiting at the gate, who were stopped by Brother Swordsmen.

Luffy walked to the gate first, and pulled back his fist before hitting the door with enough force that it was shattered.

"Who's the one, called Arlong?" Luffy asked, looking at the fishmen inside. "Arlong?" He asked, seeing one sitting in the middle of them.

"That would be my name…" Arlong said, annoyed that this money had entered his place.

"I'm Luffy," Luffy greeted.

"Luffy? I see… and just what they hell are you?" Arlong asked, wondering what idiot this one was.

"A pirate." He replied simply as two fishmen stood infront of him, blocking his bath.

"Hey you. Stop." One of them ordered.

"Heh heh," The other chuckled. "Where d'ya think you're going? We can't have you go through without talkin' to us first. If you don't hold it right there…" He said, but both of their heads were grabbed and slammed into each other.

"Move it!" Luffy said as he walked past the fallen fishmen, and continued to Arlong.

"What does a pirate want with me?" Arlong said, not like this kid even more. Before he got any form of reply, Luffy slammed his fist into Arlong's face, and sent him into the nearby wall to the surprised of the fishmen and villagers.

"Aghhh! Arlong!?"

"Just what the hell?" Arlong questioned from where he landed.

"Don't you dare, make my navigator cry!" Luffy said, glaring at him.

"Why you/ How dare you!" The surrounding fishmen rushed him, but were stopped by a series of kick from the cook.

"Small fires can just get the hell back!" Sanji yelled at them. "Jeez… running in head-first alone like that." He said to Luffy, ignoring Mew's giggles at the situation Luffy got himself into.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna lose!" Luffy declared.

"Dumbass!" Zoro yelled. "When did I ever say I was worried for you?!"

"You never said, but your face said otherwise~" Mew said, mocking the swordsman.

"I only meant that you shouldn't hog all the glory for yourself," Sanji specified.

"I d-don't particulary mind either w-w-way, Luffy," Usopp stuttered from behind them.

"Ain't you gutsy?" Zoro mocked Usopp.

"Yep," Mew agreed, and turned to face Zoro. "And you're not fighting today," She said to his surprise.

"What do you mean I am not fighting?" He yelled at her.

"You are still to injured, so either you sit out, or I make you," Mew said happily as she looked in Zoro's eyes. "Like this, Hypnosis." She said, and Zoro fell to the ground asleep.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that!" Luffy said impressed before getting hit in the head by Sanji.

"Not now dumbass!" Sanji yelled. "We got a fight to do, and now we are one down! Well, we didn't really need the idiot anyway," He shrugged.

"Pirates, huh…" Arlong said, glaring at them, and mostly Mew. "I see… so that's how you're all related. So you're goal from the very beginning, was only to get Nami, is that it?" He asked before bursting out laughing. "Just what could 4 measly humans and an abomination do?"

'It has been years since we found Phantom,' Arlong thought, staring at her. 'Let me show you your place!'

"You idiots!" And octopus fishman shouted. "As if Arlong would fight the likes of you! I'll turn you all into fish food!" He shouted and made a trumpet noise. "Come out, beast! Come out, Mohmoo!

From the docking pool to their left, a large form suddenly raised from the water, an injured sea king cow.

"Aghh! It's the monster!" Usopp cried out in fear of the cow.

The sea cow looked down at those infront of it, but looked in fear of Sanji and Luffy. Giving a cry of fear, Mohmoo turned to swim out to sea, but was stopped by another voice.

"Mohmoo, wait!" Arlong called out angrily. "Where're you going?!" The cow stopped in fear. "Mohmoo, the hell do you think you're doing…Well, if you are going to run away, I ain't gonna try to stop you but.." The cow was shaking in fear now. "Well, Mohmoo?"

The sea king cow turned back around and came at them again, with intend to kill the men, but stopped once again.

"Moo?" Mohmoo questioned as it looked down on one of them, more specifically Mew. "Moo, Moo, Moo Mooooo?"

"Hm?" Mew asked, looking up at him. "Yeah, I am here for the time being, but I will be back in the grand line in a few weeks' time. And drop the majesty, it's just Mew. "She said, as everyone looked at her oddly.

'Was she talking to the sea king?' was the general thought of the people.

Mohmoo looked at her for a few moments longer, and turned to leave. 'Poor Mean-Arlong, he is going to die,' he thought as he swam out to sea, not looking back.

"What the hell was that?" Usopp yelled, voicing what many wanted to know.

"Oh?" Mew looked at him, "About… 5 years ago I think, I became the Alpha of the Sea Kings. But I find it annoying how they refer to me as a queen, it makes me feel old." She said, ignoring the slack jawed looks that were sent to her.

"Enough of this!" A fishman yelled aloud. "Let's show these inferior humans not to mess with us!" He shouted as the other fishmen took that moment of stunned silence to attack.

Each of the crew members recovered quickly, and got ready to attack the upcoming attack.

"Leave it to me," Luffy said, as he prepared to fight. "They're just a bunch of time-wasters. Gum-Gum Gatlin Gun!" He shouted as he sent a barrage of flying fist at the men, knocking them back unconscious.

After the last of the fishmen grunts fell, Luffy turned back to face Arlong. "I didn't come here to fight these small fries!" He declared. "The one I want to beat up, is you!"

"How excellent," Arlong said darkly. "I was thinking of killing you myself just now as well." He said as his three officers stood infront of him.

"Seems like we have no choice but to fight…" The stingray fishmen complained.

"How dare you hurt our brethren!" The octopus yelled in anger.

"Looks like we need to teach these humans the difference between our races," An odd looking fishman asked.

"Hey! It looks like we get to play around too!" Mew said happily, pointing at the officers. " I was worried Luffy would of taken all the battle."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sanji said, sizing up the officers. "I was getting worried as well."

"Arlong, please just sit right there," The stingray suggested to Arlong, but he remained silent.

"If we let you fight while that much enraged, all of Arlong Park will end up destroyed!" The odd fishman added.

"Take this!" The octopus yelled "Zero field of vision: Tako-Hachi Black Octopus Ink!" He said, and shot out a turret of black ink, but was easily dodged by them, and Usopp was too far away.

"Was that it?" Mew asked disappointed. "I was hoping for something more… deadlier?" She said, before looking at her crewmates. "I'll take him, I want to see if he can do anything more."

"Fine, with me," Luffy said his eyes still on Arlong.

"Alright, if we are calling them, then I want the winged one," Sanji said, pointing at the stingray.

"Y-yeah, and I guess I'll take on the other one," Usopp stuttered. "I-I may have some mercy on him."

"Will you take us seriously?!" The Octopus yelled, annoyed at those who took his brethren were thinking they were easy.

Each of the crew took their places to face those they wanted, with Usopp slowly backing away. None of them were making a move, each waiting for a sigh to go.

'Got to sneak away,' Usopp though as he slowly backed away. 'Got to-' He stopped when he tripped on one of the bodies, and started the fight.

The odd fishman chased after Usopp as he ran away, Sanji and Luffy charged their opponents, but Mew and the octopus stood still, still staring at each other.

"I am honestly surprised that some fishman actually wants to fight me," Mew said happily. "So what do you want to do? What's your name? Have we met before?"

"Uh…" He said a little confused. He expected to fight a monster here, not answer questions. "I want to cut you with my swords, my name is Hatchan, Hachi for short, and we have never met."

"Oh, well it is nice to meet you Hachi, so you are a blade user, huh?" Mew said, as if thinking something over. "Well, since it has been a while since I used it, I think I will!"

"Um use what?" He asked, somewhat nervous, and unsheathed his swords slowly. That smile of her's was unnerving him.

Mew just stood there and smile at him, and that was all he could take anymore and charged at her. He swung his 6 swords at her, hoping to get a hit on her, but she disappeared infront of him.

"What the? Where did she go?" Hachi asked, looking around for Mew. Suddenly, he felt cold metal slice into his back. He quickly turned around to face what attacked him, but was surprised with what he saw.

The… thing in front of him was a-a bipedal horseshoe crap, with two long scythe like arms. It stood only less than 1 ½ meters, but something about it still seemed intimidating.

Before he could question anymore of what it was, he was forced to block it arms with his blades. But the thing didn't relent, and continued to strike him, forcing him in going defensive in this fight.

One strike managed to break through his defense, and sliced his chest. Hachi jumped back from this fight, he couldn't keep up defending. He looked down at his wound, and saw that it was shallow, he could keep fighting.

He gripped his swords tighter as he charged at it again, but was blinded when it show a ball of mud from its mouth and covered his eyes.

"Damn it!" Hachi cried out and lashed around, trying to hit it, but his blows were easy dodged with their wide swings. "I will get you!"

"Kabutops," He heard it say before he felt searing pain running across his front, and some of his arms. He dropped to his knees, and dropping the injured arms' swords.

'This pain… it isn't normal,' He thought as the pain was far greater then a sword could give. 'What was this thing?'

He was ripped from his thoughts when he was hit full on by the Kabutops, with water pushing him along. Hachi was slammed into the outer wall, and the force of the water followed. The water managed to clear away the mud, and left Hachi staring into the thing's brown eyes.

Then before his own eyes, he saw the thing become surrounded by a white light, and leave behind Mew in its place!

"Thanks for the fight!" Mew said happily, confusing Hachi even more. "It has been so long since I have fought as another Pokémon and even longer as a Kabutops. It was fun!" She said, as she sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?" Hachi asked. "Aren't you going to finish me off?"

"You have already been defeated, why would I finish you off?" Mew asked confused. "And besides, Mohmoo asked me to spare the 'Nice-Hachi'. Soooo, you are good," She smiled as she sat there and watched the rest of the fighting with him.

Hachi just continued to stare at Mew, trying to figure her out. How was this supposed to be the one who took out so many of his brethren, and yet spare him at the word of a sea king?

"Hey Luffy, watch out!" Mew called out. "Arlong can shot out of the water like a bullet!" She called out at Luffy's fight still going on.

'What are you?' Hachi wondered.

xXx

Everyone one was in silence when Arlong Park came down, none dared to speak until someone emerged from the wreckage.

"Luffy," Nami said in worry.

As if answering the call of his nakama, Luffy emerged from the wreckage, bloody but still the victor.

"Luffy!" Nami called out happily, seeing that he was still alive.

"Nami!" Luffy said, not looking up from his spot. "You're my crewmate, got it?!" He yelled with dedication.

"Got it," Nami agreed.

Soon a cheer rang thorough the crowd, the cheer of "Arlong Park has fallen!" After so long of living in fear, they were now free of his tyranny!

"Way to go Luffy!" Mew cheered. Hachi, who was now tied up, remained silent, mourning the loss of his fallen crew.

"That's enough celebrating!" Called out the squeaky voice of Nezumi, followed by his laugh. His face was still injured from the beating he had received, but now he was back and with more Marines to back him up.

"It's him!" Some of those in the crowd called out.

Mew stared at the marines, and began counting them. '1, 2, 3, 4…'

"What a lucky day it is for me today!" He laughed. "I'd like to thank you all for showing me a most exhilarating battle. Weather by sheer luck or not, I'd have never guessed that the fishmen would actually be defeated by a bunch of no-name pirates."

The Straw Hat crew turned their head to look at Mew for a second before looking back at him like he was an idiot.

'16 drat. That's an even number,' Mew thought.

"But thanks to you, all the riches of Arlong Park now belong to me!" Nezumi continued, his men reading their rifles. "So throw down your arms! I Captain Nezumi of the 16th Brach of the Marines, shall hereby take credit for your victory!"

Before any of the marines knew it, they had a certain green haired man within their ranks, and had Nezumi by his collar.

"Aghhh!" They screamed in shock of this intruder.

"It ain't nice to be such a wet blanket," Zoro said, glad he had someone to beat up now. "When people are busy celebrating."

In the end, Zoro ended up beating the marines to a pulp, with some help of the crew to get the ones that tried to run away.

"Go ahead! Lay one binger on me…" Nezumi mumbled, barley coherent from his beating, as he rambled on. Nami decided to approach the man now, and get what she wanted. On her way there, she place Luffy's hat back where it belonged.

Nami swung her pole as hard as she could and hit the bastard right in the face, sending him a good few feet away.

"He still needs about 1000 more beatings!" Gen yelled out.

xXx

"This is some party isn't it?" Mew asked her current companion, as the festivities when on in the distance.

"… Why am I still here?" Hachi asked, still tied up. "Is this some form of torment?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Nah, I'm not one to torment, I play," Mew said happily, before she snapped the ropes with her hands. "And I don't feel like playing with you, so you are free to go!" She said.

"What?" Hachi said, confused as he looked as the ropes fell down. "You aren't going to kill me, or hand me to the village, or the marines?" He asked flabbergasted.

"Why would I do any of that?" Mew asked confused. "I'm a pirate, not a bad guy." She said as she walked down to the party, waving goodbye to him.

Hachi just stood there for a few minutes, his mind whizzing faster than it has ever done before.

'She could have done whatever she wanted to me, and yet she freed me,' Hachi thought as he flexed his hands. 'She could have put me back into slavery or even her own, but she didn't… maybe Jinbe was right about her all along,' He thought as he turned and headed to the ocean.

"Hey guys!" Mew greeted her fellow Sanji and Zoro.

"Hello Mew-chan, how are you this fine evening?" Sanji asked in his polite manner, and offered her a plate of food that she took.

Zoro on the other hand just glared at Mew for putting him to sleep earlier.

"I still don't see why you joined our crew," Zoro spoke up. "You seem to be someone on a different level than us. To you, our challenges seem like a game!"

"Zoro, I see all challenges as a game," Mew replied. "And as for why I joined," She pondered, wondering a way to mess with them a bit. She waited for a bit for Zoro to take a ship of his beer before answering. "What can I say? When you sleep with someone for a year, you get close," She said.

Zoro spat out his beer all over Sanji, and choked on the remainder.

"What is the big idea Marimo?" He yelled out, and kicked at Zoro, his anger caused him to temporally forget what Mew said.

Mew just continued to walk on her way, listening to the sound of fighting behind her as she ate her plate.

Tonight was a good night.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: _**_After letting the idea of pairing Mew ping around me head for about a week, I think I will do it… But I'm not going to tell you who Mew is getting paired up with, that will be a surprise for you all. Muahahah._

_Anima: I do like the concept of that idea, so I may end up using it or a changed version of it. _

_Guisniperman: I will throw that into the pit that is my mind, and let it ping pong around for a bit before deciding if I should do that._

_Bluesonicblast: Yes, I know Mew is OP, I like her that way. And you are right that I made sure she isn't one of those dang Mary Sue._

_Summer's Vice: Mew needs to find entertainment somehow._

_Guest: Read Author's Notes, they are there for a reason._

_Talkingbirdguy: I just love doing that; it makes a good comic relief._

**Chapter 6: **Loguetown

The crew was out to sea the very next day of the celebration, living their subnormal lives. Right now, the crew was all on deck doing one thing or the next.

Nami was haggling with the Mail Delivering Seagull, Usopp was making something that will end in nothing but pain, Zoro was sleeping, Sanji was standing guard of Nami's tangerine trees, and Luffy was trying to get said tangerines.

'I got to say, they work quite well together,' Mew thought from up on the mast. 'Luffy picked quite a fun crew.' She thought as she saw Luffy get kicked away by Sanji and towards Usopp.

Luffy ended up landing infront of Usopp, causing the hot sauce he was handling to splash in his eyes. By the sounds of his screams of pain, it was time for Mew to come down.

"These are Nami's beloved orange trees!" Sanji yelled at Luffy. "I won't allow anyone to lay even a single finger on them!"

"Not even me?" Mew faked hurt, causing Sanji to turn to her.

"I, um well…" Sanji said conflicted as his eyes went from Nami and back to Mew.

"She is fine," Nami called up from her paper. "She saved them anyway."

"Thanks Nami!" Mew called out as she left Sanji to go take to Luffy. "So you are excited Luffy?"

"Of course I am," Luffy said happily. "We're finally on our way to the Grand Line!"

"The world's in such turmoil," Nami commented on the paper. "Another Coup D'état in Villa? Hm?" She wondered as a paper fell from the newspaper.

"It's a flyer," Luffy stated as everyone looked at it, and gasped in shock of what it was; Luffy's wanted poster.

"Nahahaha," Luffy laughed as he held it up. "Looks like we're wanted men now! It says 30 million Beli!" He said with a large smile, matching the one on the poster.

"Once again, you splendidly fail to understand the gravity of your situation," Nami said with her head in her hands. "Don't you realize this means your life is at risk?! With that bounty, I'm sure the Marine HQ as well as other strong bounty hunters will come after you…"

"I don't see the big deal," Mew said, taking the poster from Luffy. "With something so little, the marines won't see him as that big of a threat." She commented, and got the crew to look at her oddly. "What? I've been in the Grand Line for a few years; this is a small bounty around there."

"Oh," Nami said, forgetting that Mew was an experienced pirate from the Grand Line. "Wait, if you have been pirating in the Grand Line, do you have a poster?"

"Oh yeah! Do you have one?" Luffy said excitedly, wanting to see.

"Um, yeah," Mew said, as she searched through her pocket, and pulling out a piece of paper.

Nami took the poster, and her jaw dropped from it.

"You have a bounty of 151 million Beli?!" She shouted, causing the others to gather around it.

"How in the world did you do that?" Sanji asked, looking at the poster of Mew.

Mew shrugged her shoulders. "I was just being myself and they started to come after me," She admitted.

"With this, we can't afford to just loiter around in East Blue any longer," Nami stated worriedly.

"Yeah, that might be big," Luffy spoke up. "But I will definitely get mine bigger once we reached the Grand Line!" He said happily.

"Aye, aye!" Sanji and Usopp agreed.

"Hey, I see an island up ahead!" Zoro called out from up front.

"You do?" Nami asked as she looked forward. "That island is proof that we're close to the Grand Line. On that island, there's a famous town called "Loguetown." It's also known as the Town of the Beginning and the End. It's the birthplace of the Pirate King Roger… as well as his execution spot."

"So that's the town that the Pirate King died at…" Luffy said in awe.

"Shall we go?" Nami asked, knowing the answer.

xXx

"Whao! What a big town!" Luffy shouted at the entrance of Loguetown.

"So the Pirate Age all began from here, eh?" Sanji asked, looking at the building around.

"Ok, then!" I'm gonna go see the execution stand!" Luffy decide.

"I'm going to see if I can find something to play with," Mew spoke up.

"Seems like I can get some good ingredients and food here," Sanji stated. "As well as fine women."

Soon all the other decided on things that they wanted to do as well, and the group divided to look around the town.

'I wonder what I can do around here?' Mew wondered as she ran on the roofs. 'Wait, I wonder if Smoker is still stationed around here? He was rather fun to mess with last time.' She thought as she went to the east.

On her way to the local marine station, she stopped when saw the execution stand.

'So that's the place, huh?' Mew thought. 'Rogers must have been some human, to inspire so many out there. I wonder if he would have been fun to play with.' She continued on her way, and stopped once she was on top of the local Marine Station.

"Is Tashigi still not here?!" Mew could hear someone shout from inside.

'Yep, sounds like he is still here,' She thought happily as she looked through one of the windows near the top.

"Damn that clumsy woman…" Smoke swore. "She's the shame of the Marine Headquarters." He said as he looked out the window, but stopped when he saw Mew… she was waving. "Phantom!"

Mew jumped back up to the room, avoiding Smoker as he smashed through it as his smoky form. He quickly followed her up on the roof, where he reformed.

"Ah, it is good to see that you are still around Smoker," Mew said happily. "I was in town, and wanted to have some fun!"

"Phantom," Smoker said agryly."I am taking you down this time!" He yelled as he charged at her.

"Yep, that is what you said last time," Mew said as she jumped to another roof. "Are you still a private?!" She called behind her as Smoker chased her.

"No, I am Captain Smoker now!" He shouted after her. "And I will show you that I am not the same one who you humiliated last time!"

"Good to know, let's play some tag for now!" She said happily as Smoker chased her around the town.

XxX

"Godamit, where did she go?!" Smoker shouted at the town square. He had lost sight of Phantom somewhere in the crowd! "Get out here now, Phantom!" He said in rage. He couldn't even touch her the entire time he chased her down! She kept just avoiding him!

'Aw, it looks like Smoker can't find me~' Mew thought happily from the nearby roof. 'Teleport got him last time as well.'

Mew looked around the crowd, wondering if Luffy was there yet? He said he wanted to go see the execution stand here.

"Whoaaa!" She heard a familiar voice yell out. "So this is what the Pirate King saw before he died!" Mew turned to follow the voice, and saw Luffy standing on the execution stand.

'Should of guessed, that seems like him,' Mew thought.

"Hey, you! Get down from there this instant!" A voice called from down below angrily.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because that's a special execution stand that belongs to the World Government!" The voice replied. "so get down from there imm-" The man was cut off as a spiked mace hit him.

'Hm?' Mew thought as the voice was cut off, so she got to a closer roof to see what was going on. From where she stood, she could now see Luffy talking to some women carrying a large club.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"I certainly haven't forgotten about you…" The women stated as she held her face. "After all, you were the first man to hit my beautiful face."

"What? I hit your face?" Luffy asked confused

"The way you handled me so roughly, it left me breathless," The women replied, as the men swooned around her. "Tell me people! Who is the most beautiful one among these seas?"

"That would of course be you!" The men replied.

'Wow, she sounds like a Delcatty,' Mew thought as the woman continue her speech. 'I wonder who would win in that contest?'

Mew's imaginary contest going on in her mind was cut short when she heard Luffy yell out.

She looked down, and saw there was numerous armed pirates swarming the square, and Luffy was locked up on the execution stand by some long haired man.

"It's been awhile rubber brat," The man said. "It Roronoa Zoro doing fine as well?"

"Wha!" Luffy yelled in confusion. "What?!"

"Nicely done, Kabaji!" A voice yelled down below. Mew followed the voice and saw some mutant Mr. Mime. "Now then, I shall commence your public execution! Gyahhaha! You should consider it an honor to die in the same spot as the Pirate King did!"

'Oh?' Mew thought annoyed. 'Well then, let's see what you can do?' She wondered, standing by in case it got nasty.

In her annoyed stated, she had accidently switched her ability to Drizzle, causing a storm to arise.

"For the crime of anger me, I sentence you, Monkey D. Luffy, to a flashy execution!" Buggy declared next to Luffy. The crowd of pirates roared in agreement with their Capitan.

"This is the first time I've seen an execution," Luffy stated ignorantly.

"You're the one who's being executed here!" Buggy yelled at Luffy.

"What?" Luffy yelled in surprise. "Are you kidding me?!"

"No, you stop kidding around!" Buggy yelled back. "Your flashy execution, shall now be carried out for the whole public to see!"

'Make one move Buggy, and you will regret it,' Mew growled from her spot. 'No one harms my family and gets away with it.'

"I'm sorry, please let me live," Luffy said in a monotone voice.

"As if I'd let you go, you idiot!" Buggy yelled. "Any last words? Might as well make the most out of this large crowd." Luffy remained silent. "Well, whatever. Whether you have any last words or no, it ain't like anybody will care for what you have to s-"

"I'm the man who'll become the Pirate King!" Luffy shouted over the crowd, shocking many.

"Is that all you have to say, you rubber brat!?" Buggy shouted as he held back the sword.

"Wait!" The rest of the Straw Hats yelled as they tried to get close to Luffy

Mew's eyes didn't move from Buggy from the shouting, they remained fixed on her targer.

"Sanji! Zoro!" Luffy called out. "Help me out here!"

"So you've come, Zoro?" Buggy asked. "But it seems you're too late!" He yelled as he saw them fight his crew, and failed to get too close. "Gyahahah! Just watch carefully from there! Witness the last moments of your Captain!"

'Lock-On' Mew thought as she readied herself.

Buggy swung back, and swung the sword down, ready to end it in one clean blow.

"Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami! Mew" Luffy shouted out as a grin appeared on his face. "Sorry, but it looks like I'm dead."

'Thunder' Mew thought as she sends energy down from the heavens to strike down the clown.

The thunder light up the skies, as it destroyed the execution stand, and took Buggy down with it.

The crowd was silence, as none knew what to say anymore, and even more so when someone emerged from the wreckage unharmed.

"Nahahaha!" Luffy laughed. "Looks like I did survive! How lucky!" He called out stunning the pirates. Luffy just ignored them, and walked to Sanji and Zoro nearby.

"Hey… do you believe in god?" Sanji asked as Luffy approached.

"Enough talking and let's leave this town already," Zoro replied. "We've got more trouble heading our way." He said, indicating all the marines running towards them.

"I agree!" Mew claimed as she jumped down from above, the smile back on her face.

"Surround the Town Square!" The Marines yelled. "Corner all the pirates!"

At that, the crew ran from the Square and to the ship.

"So did you guys have fun?" Mew asked as they plowed through some marines that were in their way.

"Meh," Sanji and Zoro said, as if it was an ordinary day.

"It was great!" Luffy said as he jumped over a marine. "And I even got to speak where the Pirate King did!"

"Yep!" Mew agreed happily before her voice turned cold. "And I will be talking about you giving up."

"A-alright," Luffy said, nearly tripping over his legs.

"Lovers' tiff?" Zoro whispered to Sanji.

"Pft, I doubt it," Sanji disagreed. "Mew is too pure."

"Yeah… sure…" Zoro said skeptically.

As they continued to run through the streets, rain began to fall and the marines'' efforts went down with\their gunpowder wet.

"The wind's getting worse," Zoro commented as they continued to run.

"Jeez, these guys are so persistent," Luffy said annoyed at the marines still chasing them. "Should we just stop and fight them off?"

"I see no problem with that," Mew said, wanting to have some fun.

"Don't, there'll be no end to them," Sanji argued. "More importantly Nami told us to return to the ship as fast as possible. Ah!" He said, but he caught the sight of a rather attractive woman infront of them.

"Roronoa Zoro!" She yelled at them.

"Sgt. Major Tashigi!" The marines behind them yelled.

"To think that you were Roronoa Zoro!" Tashigi continued to yell. "And a pirate at that, too! You were just toying with me all along!"

"You bastard!" Sanji cursed. "What did you do to that lady?"

"Never thought you were a marine," Zoro admitted, ignoring the cook.

"I shall take back that Wadou Ichimonji!" She challenged.

"Just try it," Zoro grinned as he unsheathed his swords, and clashed against Tashigi's sword. "Go on ahead," He said to the crew.

"Ok/Alright" Luffy and Mew said as the ran by with an angry Sanji dragged by his collar.

"That brute dares harm a lady!?" Sanji shouted angrily at Zoro.

"Let's go!" Luffy ordered as he continued to drag Sanji.

"And what about me Sanji," Mew said, faking hurt. "Would you leave me alone to fight against all of these marines? Who knows what they might want to do to me?" She said hiding a grin.

"Those bastards won't lay a single finger on you!" Sanji said as he moved to run infront of Mew. "They will have to get through me first!"

"Thanks Sanji!" Mew said. 'If he is like this on his own, I wonder what Attract would do to him?'

"Someone's up ahead!" Luffy called out.

"Another one?" Sanji asked, looking to see a man sanding in their way.

Mew looked forward, and saw her 'friend'. "Hey Smoker!" She called out.

"So you've come," Smoker said calmly. "Straw Hat Luffy, Phantom Mew."

"Who's that?" Luffy asked Mew.

"The name's Smoker," Smoker introduced himself. "I'm a Captain of the Marine Head-Quarters, and I won't allow you to set sail from here!" He shouted as he sent his smoky arms at them, grabbing Luffy but missing the others.

"Oi, Luffy," Mew called out. "You forgot to dodge!" She said as she charged at Smoker with Sanji doing the same.

"Freak of Nature!" Sanji yelled his foot went through Smoker's smoky face. "Wha?!" He yelled in confusion.

"I don't have time for runts," Smoker spoke as he face reformed, and shot Sanji away with a plume of smoke.

"No, but you have time to play!" Mew said from behind Smoker, and hit him with Gust, sending him flying at the same wall as Sanji. "Get a move on Luffy, Sanji! I got Smoker," She yelled out over the wind.

"No they're not!" Smoker yelled as he reformed, holding Luffy again, and taking him to the ground. "Hmph, looks like you luck's come to an end." Smoker said as he moved to take out his jitte.

"Or perhaps not?" A cloaked man said as he grabbed Smoker's jitte's handle.

Smoker turned to look at the man in surprises as he recognized his face. "You're…! The entire Government is after your head, you know."

"The World awaits our answer!" Replied the man. "It's a gust!" He yelled out as he caused a gale force wind to rip through the marine ranks.

Luffy was freed from Smoker's grasp as he was ripped away in the wind, and landed hard.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled as he came running up toward his crew. "Run for it or we'll be trapped on this island! A huge ass storm's coming in!" He yelled as he grabbed his captain off the ground. "I said move it!"

"Wha, what's going on?" Luffy ask in confusion as Zoro grabbed his head.

"So this is what Nami was talking about!" Sanji said, with Mew close behind as they ran.

"Wow, I didn't think the storm would be this strong!" Mew yelled up, realizing that she had caused it earlier. 'Whoops.'

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled when he saw them get near the ship. "Hurry up! This rope won't hold for much longer!" He said, straining to hold the rope.

"Hurry up and get on board!" Nami yelled as well. "We're setting sail immediately!"

"Aye!" The crew agreed as the jumped on to the boat.

XxX

"Yahoo!" Luffy yelled out as the ship was hit by another wave. "The ship feels like it'll flip right over!"

"You said it Luffy!" Mew agreed as she hung over the rail, enjoying the feeling of rain. "I think we are getting close to the Grand Line!"

"We are," Nami said, and pointed out towards the sea. "You see that light over there? That light house, it's known as the "Light of Guidance." The entrance to the grand line is just up ahead of that light. So what shall we do?" She asked, with a grin.

"D-don't you guys think that entering Grand Line in the midst of the storm is a bit…" Usopp said, his voice trembling in fear.

"So we've reached Grand Line, have we?" Sanji said as he brought out a barrel. "Well this calls for a celebration!"

"Guy?!" Usopp yelled again, but was ignored.

Sanji placed his leg on top of the barrel. "To find All Blue."

"To become the Pirate King!" Luffy said, copying Sanji.

"To be the Greatest Swordsman," Zoro repeated the process, and the others soon followed.

"To draw a map of the world!" Nami shouted.

"T…t-to become a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp stuttered out.

"To share the fun with everyone!" Mew smiled.

"Off to Grand line we go!" With that, they all lowered their legs, and cracked open the barrel.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Author's note: _**_It is because of you guys I like writing this fic so much. _

_Bluesonicblast: She is a Pokémon; she will use any weakness that she can find for her own amusement. _

_Chibi-no-baka: Yes her bounty will increase along with the others, but I am unsure of how large to make it for the future._

_Summer's Vice: You got to remember that they have a different definition of 'brothers and sister'. So no matter what, Mew is Luffy's sister just like Sabo and Ace are his brother's, even when they share no blood._

_Guest: Please use a name next time. As for how she will react to Brook, I am keeping that as a secret until it happens._

_xXx_

**Chapter 7: **Welcome to Paradise

"Nami, this is bad!" Luffy yelled, tied up to the figurehead on the prow. "The light just went out! And that was our guiding light too! What do we do now?" He questioned Nami.

"Well it is only a lighthouse. It can go out from time to time," Nami explained before turning to look at Mew. "Did you really fill the need to tie him up right now?"

"Of course," Mew smiled. "If you don't tie him up, he tend to do something that will get him almost kill again. And it isn't like this is the first time I had to tie him up." She laughed as she went inside, leaving behind a blushing Nami. 'I wonder how long I can keep messing with their heads?'

Nami soon followed, seeing that it was probably best to keep Luffy tied up anyway.

"The entrance to the grand line, it's a mountain." Nami declared to the others, placing a map on the table.

"A mountain?!" Usopp asked in disbelief. Everyone else just looked at Nami oddly.

"Exactly," Nami continue, ignoring the looks. "I had a hard time believing it myself when I looked at the map, but look" She pointed at the map. "The Light of Guidance was directly pointing at Reverse Mountain located right here on Red Line."

"Does that mean we have to crash through the mountain?" Zoro asked, wondering if Nami got them lost.

"No, there's a water way right here," Nami pointed to a line dividing the mountain.

"Really?" Mew asked, causing them all to look at her. "What?"

"What do you mean 'Really'? Haven't you already been to the Grand Line?" Usopp asked.

"I didn't know about this mountain when I started, so I took the other way," Mew said. "It was quite fun too!"

"Wait, so there is another way?" Usopp asked hopefully. "Then we don't need to go this crazy route?"

Before Mew could reply, Luffy shouted from outside. "Guy! The storm suddenly stopped!" He yelled from his spot.

"What? That can't be…" Nami denied as they all went outside. "That storm should have directly led us to the entrance."

"Wow, such a nice day!" Sanji said, enjoying being out of the harsh weather. Sunny days meant girls sun bathing after all.

"I wonder what happened to the storm" Zoro asked, and looked over to a pale Nami.

"Oh no!" Nami said, fear in her eyes. "We've entered Calm Belt!"

"Calm Belt?" Luffy asked. "What's that?"

"Oh don't worry," Mew grinned. "The Calm Belt is full of fun things to do."

"Oh, that is good," Luffy smiled back. "What can we do here?"

"This is no time to be just standing about!" Nami yelled as she reached the helm. "Go grab the oars and start rowing as fast as you can! We have to return back to the storm immediately!"

"As you wish, Nami-chan!" Sanji agreed, lovingly.

"What're you getting so worked up about?" Luffy asked. "Mew said that this place is fun!" He complained at the idea at now leaving.

"Why would we even want to go back into the storm?" Usopp asked as well.

"Just shut up and do as I say!" Nami yelled at them. "This place isn't any fun to be!"

"But the weather's so nice here…" Zoro said lazily.

"Fine, then I'll give you your explanation!" Nami now yelled at him. "Right now, we've drifted south exactly as you suggested doing!"

"Oh, so we're in Grand Line now?" Zoro asked, further infuriating Nami.

"If it were that easy, anybody could just come to Grand Line whenever they wanted!"

"Nami," Mew spoke up, leaning over the rail.

"What!" She snapped, she didn't have time for this.

"We're no alone~" Mew said, singsong. "We got some friend here~" Once she finished speaking, the ship began to shake, and the water grew upset.

"Ahh! Is this an earthquake?" Luffy shouted, trying to get himself untied now.

"But we're out in the open seas!" Usopp yelled, trying to keep his balance, but fell to the ground when the ship suddenly rocketed up.

The ship, it was on top of a giant sea king! And just to make things worse, there were about 10 more sea kings around them!

Each member of the crew looked in horror at what was around them, panic grasping their minds. The only one who was unaffected by it was Mew.

"Oh hey, it is a Moray Dragon," Mew said calmly, looking at what picked them up. "Odd to find them this far east. Hey Moray!" She called out, getting its attention. The crew looked at her like she was insane now, as she caused the sea king to look at them!

The Moray looked lazily at the thing on his nose, wondering what the loud noise was. His eyes locked on to the ship, but they widened when he saw a glimpse of bright pink. At the sight of that feared color, the moray went stiff and looked away, hoping for it to go away.

"Oi! I saw that you saw me!" Mew yelled at the Moray, causing it to look back at her. "Good, now can you put us into that storm over there?" She said pointing towards it. When the sea king started moving that direction, she grinned. "Thank you!"

The Sea King moved slowly, as to not unbalance the boat as if its life depended on it. Once it exited the Calm Belt and entered the storm, it slowly lowered itself into the water. Once the boat floated off it's nose it swam away quickly, as to not anger the Queen.

"Well that was fun!" Mew smiled, but broke out into laughter when she saw the stunned looks on everyone's faces. "What? Did you think I was kidding about it being fun?"

The crew just remained in stunned silent until it was broken by the sound of thunder.

"Yeah, alright!" Nami said, repressing the last few minutes from her memory. "Time to go climb a mountain!"

'I think I might of broken her,' Mew though, slightly worried.

XxX

"I see the Magic Mountain!" Luffy shouted from his seat, as they came to a large structure.

"Wait, what's that huge shadow?!" Usopp yelled. "It's huge!"

"So that's the Red Line?" Luffy asked in amazement, looking straight up to look at the wall before him. "I can't even see the top because of the clouds!"

"We need someone on the rudder!" Nami yelled out, scanning the sea for the entrance.

"Just leave it to us!" Sanji yelled, as him and Usopp took the rudder.

"Amazing," Nami said, as she gained sight of the entrance. "It's the entrance to the waterway!"

"I can't believe it…" Zoro agreed. "The ocean is really going up a mountain"

The current of the water was pulling towards a path way of rushing water, leading up the very mountain itself! And the path was so narrow, that they are going to have to move carefully or they will rip the ship up.

"We're veering off course!" Luffy yelled from his seat. "Turn a little to the right!" He ordered.

"Right?!" Usopp yelled. "Turn Starboard!" He said as him and Sanji tried to turn the rudder, just for it to snap from the force.

"The rudder just…" Nami yelled, tears of panic running down her face. "We're going to crash!" She yelled as the got near the wall.

"Hm… looks like it," Mew said as she stood by Luffy. With a quick swipe, the rope was severed. "Don't let that happen." He didn't need any more information as he jumped from ship.

"Gomu, gomu: Balloon!" Luffy yelled as he expanded, and used his body to push the ship away from the wall.

"We're saved!" Nami cheered.

"Luffy! Grab onto my hand!" Zoro yelled, at Luffy. Luffy quickly stretched out his hand, and grabbed ahold, and flung himself on the ship.

"We did it!" The crew cheered as the ship was now on the right course, nothing could go wrong now.

The ship continued its upward course, and reached the peak of the mountain, leaving the water for a moment from the force. As the ship landed back down, they were on their way back down to the Grand Line.

"Now all we have to do is go down!" Luffy said excitedly, as the ship speed down the mountain. "I can see the Grand Line up ahead!" He shouted as he looked down below. "Full speed ahead!"

"Buoooh!" A loud noise came from further down the mountain.

"Hm? Did you hear something just now?" Zoro asked, noticing the sound.

"Sounds like a Wailord," Mew guessed. "Or whatever you call them here."

"Who cares!" Luffy shouted. "Woohoo!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's just noise from the wind," Nami stated. "The terrain here is quite odd after all." Soon the loud noise called out again.

"No, sound like it is something alive," Mew argued.

"Nami!" Sanji yelled from up on the sails. "There's a mountain up ahead!"

"A mountain?" Nami questioned. "That can't be! Once we pass the Twin Capes up ahead, we should reach the open sea."

The loud noise came out again, but much louder than before.

"Hm?" Luffy wondered as he looked closer in the mist. "That's no mountain! It's a whale!" He called out to his crew.

As if to show that he was right, the mist cleared, revealing the largest whale they have ever seen, and it was in there way.

"Buoooohhhhh!" The whale cried out again.

The members of the crew began to panic as the approached the wall of whale, not sure what to do with this behemoth.

"We're too close to see anything!" Sanji shouted from above. "It looks like a giant wall! Where are its eyes!?"

"Ah, that's right!" Nami shouted back. "Maybe the whale just hasn't noticed us yet!"

"Well if we don't do anything soon, we're gonna crash!" Zoro yelled, and pointed to an opening to the left. "Turn portside!"

"But the rudder's broken!" Usopp replied, trying and failing to keep the cool in his voice.

"Well we've gotta do something! I'll come help too!" Zoro jumped the railing and ran to the back.

"That's it!" Luffy suddenly shouted. "I've got a plan!" He shouted as he ran into the cabin.

"What is it, Luffy?!" Nami shouted but was ignored.

"Don't worry Nami," Mew said next to her. "He said he has a plan, so we should be good." Nami just looked at her skeptically, but hoped she was right.

As the ship got closer and closer, the panic of the crew increased. Once they were only 20 feet from the whale the forward cannon went off, and shot the whale!

"The cannon?!" The crew shouted in a mixture of panic, anger and amusement.

The cannon managed to slow them down just enough that only the figure head was broken, but went flying by Nami and Mew.

"Oh god…" Nami said in shock. "I almost died just now…"

"No you didn't, with me and Luffy everything will be just fine," Mew replied with a grin.

"My special seat!" Luffy yelled as he exited the cabin, seeing the figure head, while everything else went into a still silence.

"N…Now's our chance!" Zoro yelled. "Run for it!" On his order, Usopp and Sanji took out the oars and began to row as fast as they could towards the opening.

As the three managed to get them far enough to the side, the whale began to cry out again, nearly deafening the crew from the sound.

"Huh? Hey Luffy!" Mew said cheerfully as Luffy walked towards them. "Nice shot with the cannon!" She complemented, but Luffy ignored it and faced the now visible whale eye.

"How dare….you destroy… my special seat!" Luffy shouted in anger, sending a punch right at the whale's eye.

"That idiot/Nice one!" The crew shouted as the eye turned to look at them.

"Come at me, you bastard!" Luffy challenged the whale, but what kicked by Usopp and Zoro.

"Just shut the hell up already!" They shouted angrily at their captain's stupidity.

Before they could continue to beat up on the captain, the whale opened its mouth and sucked in the ship!

"Aghhhhh!"

"Luffy!" The crew yelled out as he fell off the ship in the current.

"Really Luffy?" Me asked as she jumped after him, as the crew shouted her name as well.

Mew managed to grab hold of Luffy quickly, and shifted to Pelipper to take him out of the water. She ignored Luffy's thrashing and flew him out of the mouth until the whale calmed down. She then landed them both on top of the whale to allow them to catch their breath.

"What do we do now?" Luffy asked tiredly, as he looked her. "Everyone was swallowed up."

"Well…," Mew said as she shifted back. "We could either find a way in to rescue them, or make the whale give them back." She joked, but watched as Luffy began to hit the whale.

"Hey you!" Luffy shouted as he continued to punch him. "Give me my friends back! Cough 'em up!"

"Hey Luffy, what is that?" Mew asked, as she noticed a metal hatch right next to them.

"Huh?"

xXx

"What the…" Luffy said as he saw the inside of the whale. It was a metal tunnel, supported by wooden beams. "Just what is all this? Why's there a door in a whale? And a hallway too…"

"Hmm…" Mew wondered herself. "Maybe the whale is really a cyborg?" She guessed, and saw Luffy look at her with glee at the idea.

"Really!? That is so cool!" Luffy shouted, before realizing why they were her. "But we still need to find our friends."

"Well, no good just standing around here," Mew said as she raced down the hallway. "Bet I can find them first!"

"Your own Mew!" Luffy shouted as he chased after her.

'Unown?' Mew reached out with her mind as they ran down the corridors. 'What is with this metal whale?'

'…_The whale is of the west blue.' _Unown replied. '_It is friends with both Crocus , Doctor of the Pirate King's crew, and the Rumbar Pirates.'_

_'_Rumbar? Never heard of them.' Mew said as the turned a corner, almost getting plowed over by Luffy.

'…_Rumbar Pirates was a crew of musical pirates who had disappeared 50 years ago. What happened to them is unknown.' _ It replied, not liking to admit the last part. Unown hate not knowing.

'Thank you for that. If you are going to go gather more information, like I know you are, make sure to tell Porygon this time.' Mew replied. 'You know how he gets with incomplete data.'

'_Yes Mew, we shall go gather what we can.'_

Before Mew could say anything else, she lost her footing and started to skip across the floor. Her and Luffy was tumbling through the hallway as the whole place started to shake violently.

"Wha?! What's going on?!" Luffy shouted as he bounced around like a rubber ball.

"No idea!" Mew replied as she put herself in a pink bubble to bounce as well down the hall. "But it sure if fun!"

"Ahh, my head is spinning!" Luffy said disorientated from bouncing, while Mew was having the time of her life. "What?! A dead end?!" He shouted as he hit face first into a wall and fell down a hole, with Mew following and landing on top of him.

"That was fun!" Mew said as she dropped the bubble to fall on Luffy.

"Yeah, sure…" Luffy said tiredly as he looked around. "What is it this time?" He said as he saw the tunnel he was now in had a river running through it. "Is this an ocean or a river? Looks like a waterway of some sorts… Agh, I'm sliding down!" He shouted as the tunnel began to move again.

"Don't worry," Mew said as she surrounded them both in the bubble. "Just enjoy the ride!" As the rolled down the path way.

"Mew, stop this crazy thing!" Luffy shouted as he was pushed against the wall of the bubble. "I think I am going to be sick!"

"Oh hey look!" Mew said, perfectly fine in the bubble. "People!" She said right as they ran over the two odd looking people infront of them, and the door they were standing against.

"Aghhhhh!"

They busted through the door, and into… the outside?'

"Oh no, Miss Wednesday!" The man shouted. "Below us is a sea of stomach acid!"

"Noooo!" The woman yelled as they fell.

"Guys! You're alright!" Luffy said happily, seeing his crew in the sea below them. Suddenly the bubble surrounding him and Mew vanished and she jumped away to the ship. "No Mew, don't leave me here!" He shouted as he hit the water.

When Mew landed on the ship, the others just looked at her dumfounded.

"What? With you guys here, Luffy isn't in any real danger," Mew defended. "But if you don't do something they will drown."

xXx

"The whale seems to have calmed down," Nami noted as the thrashing of the water stopped before turning to the two intruders. "Well? Just exactly are you guys?!"

"M…Mr.9" The girl whispered to the guy next to her. "These people are pirates."

"Y-Yes I know, Miss Wednesday." Mr.9 whispered back. "But they seem understanding enough."

"I won't let you lay even a single finger on Laboon for as long as I live!" A new voice called out from the door they broke through.

"Who's the old man/flower?" Mew and Luffy asked.

"Oh, he's back…" Usopp said.

"Fufufu" Miss Wednesday laughed as her and Mr.9 pulled out two hand cannons.

"But we're inside the whale now…" Mr.9 stated. "It'll be only too easy, to blast a hole in its stomach!" He shouted as they both fired towards the wall. "We won't let you interfere in our whaling business any longer!"

'Whaling?' Mew thought annoyed, as she stared at the two.

"That old man took the blast with his own body!" Usopp shouted as the man blocked the shots, and fell to the sea.

"What… SO then he's been protecting the whale!?" Nami yelled.

"Ohohoho! Cease your futile resistance!" Miss Wednesday laughed.

"Just try to protect the whale if you still can!" Mr.9 laughed as well. "But it won't stop our town from using this whale as our food!"

Before either of them could fire another shot, Mew knocked out the girl while Luffy did the same to the guy.

"I'm not sure what's going on but we'll knock these guys out for now!" Luffy said frowning.

xXx

"This whale is an island whale, found normally in west blue," Crocus explained, after the rogues were tied up. "It's the largest species of whale in the world. This one's name is Laboon. And these two are rouges from a nearby town… Their goal is to hunt Laboon, because the meat from Laboon can feed their town for 2-3 years."

"But I won't allow that! As for why Laboon keeps on bashing his head against the Red Line, and bellowing while facing Reverse Mountain… There's a reason for all that too. Long ago, while I was minding my business as a lighthouse keeper, a certain group of pirates came down Reverse Mountain. And following their ship was a little baby whale. That whale was Laboon."

"The Rumbar Pirates," Mew spoke up.

"Yes, that is them. How do you know of them?" Crocus asked surprised she knew of them.

"I have my own way of gathering information, Crocus of the Pirate King's crew." Mew said, enjoying the look of everyone's face when she said that.

"You sailed with the Pirate King!?" Everyone yelled, some in awe, and some in fear.

"Yes, but that was long ago," Crocus sighed. "Now I simply tend to the lighthouse, and Laboon. Now back on topic. The reason for Laboon being here is that the Grand Line was far too dangerous for him to come with the Rumbar Pirates, so they left him with me. "Could you please take care of Laboon for 2-3 years? Once we've sailed around the world, we'll come back for him no matter what."" He quoted. "Understanding their intend, Laboon patiently waited for them here."

"So that's why he keeps on bellowing even today… and bashing himself against Red Line." Nami said shocked.

"That's right…" Crocus said tiredly. "It's been over 50 years since then… He still believes his friends will come back…"


	9. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: _**_Well then… I have started yet another Mew crossover story. I must be a glutton for punishment to put myself through even more mental torment. But hey, it is either write my ideas down, or have them ping pong around in my head till I get them one pap-… I mean word document._

_Also, I should tell you that this is all a rough draft, so I do plan on making rewrites as time is permitting and I form a stable base for the story. The story will remain the same, but the grammar and details will be fixed._

_Talkingbirdguy: With all of your positive comments, and support of my stories, you and bluesonicblast are easily my favorite followers._

_Bluesonicblast: Don't worry; Mew understands that the young ones need to fight challenging foes to get stronger. I see Mew as more the mother lion that will defend her Nakama from any great foes, but let them grow strong fighting manageable opponents._

_Spacegoodra: As long as I my mind remains focused, I will keep writing my stories. The only 'breaks' I take in writing is when my mind is acting too odd for me to understand._

_XxX_

**Chapter 8: **Pink Cat Attack

(Twin Cape Lighthouse)

Crocus ended up letting the StrawHat Pirates out of Laboon from one of Laboon's waterways. He had invited them to spend some time, and Luffy readily accepted the invitation… but first they had to drop the 'extra luggage' into the ocean; Miss Wednesday, and Mr.9.

"Those pirates sure are taking a long time…" Luffy idly said as rested in the sun.

"You idiot," Sanji scolded the captain. "This is the Grand Line. They promised they'd be back in 2-3 years, yet they're still not back after 50 years… The answer's obvious. They're long dead by now. They won't come back no matter how long that whale waits!"

"Why do you have to go and say such cold things!" Usopp yelled at Sanji. "You can't say that for sure! They still-"He continued to yell at Sanji, but Mew's mind suddenly focused on something else.

'_Mew, we have gathered information of the Rumbar Pirates!' _An Unown said happily in her head. '_Yep, we found out that they were nearly all brutally murdered, and died a slow death in due to a pirate attack.' _It said happily.

'Good work Unown,' Mew said. She had grown use to how Unowns loved knowing more than anything, even death can't stop it. 'You said "Nearly all," so does that mean that there are survivors?'

'_No, no. There are no survivors,' _Unown replied quickly. '_It is only the one survivor; The musical pirate known as Humming Brook. As it stands, he is currently trapped in an area the humans have come to know as Florian Triangle… He is unable to escape due to having no control over the ship after an attack.'_

_'_Interesting,' Mew mused, but was brought out of her musing by her fellow crewmate.

"Mew, mew… Mew!" Nami yelled in Mew's face to get her attention. "Why are you zoning out here?!" She continued to yell, getting Mew's attention.

"Oh, sorry Nami," Mew apologized, and looked around to see the others were still there. Luffy was oddly missing right now. "What is it you need?"

"Have you been paying an attention?!" Nami continued to yell at her, and pointed at a thrashing Laboon, with Luffy on top of the whale. "The stupid captain is going to get himself killed! That is what is happening!"

Mew looked up to see Luffy shouting as he hanged onto the ship's mast that he planted in the whale head. Said whale was thrashing so much, that it was heading right at them as it planned to smash it's head into the island to remove Luffy.

"It's coming this way!" Usopp yelled the whale came at them. "He's going to crash down here!" He screamed as the others all ran away from the whale. The only one who didn't move was Mew, as she continued to stare at the whale calmly.

"Luffy," Mew sighed at the sight of how her brother was fighting the giant whale. Luffy ended up getting thrown back by the whale, and hit the lighthouse. 'Sometimes I wonder what goes on that little head of his…'

"It's a tie!" Luffy shouted aloud, causing the whale to stop in surprise. "I'm pretty tough, eh?" He grinned at Laboon. "Our fight has yet to be settled, so we must fight each other again! Your old friends may be dead, but I'm your new rival! And once my crew sails around Grand Line, We'll be sure to come back to see you again. And then we'll duke it out again!"

"Buoohhhh!" Laboon cried out happily. He had someone again! He was no longer without purpose!

XxX

"And done!" Mew called out happily with her paintbrush, looking up at her handy work on Laboon. "I may not be a Smeargle, but I think it went quite well." She commented to herself as Luffy pouted nearby. He wanted to be the one who painted Laboon, but Mew made him allow her because he got to fight. "So don't go bashing your head against the wall anymore, or the mark will disappear." She warned the whale.

"Buoohh," Laboon replied in understanding.

"Good!" Mew called out as she turned to the light house. She had some good and bad news for Crocus. "Hey Crocus! I have something to tell you!" She yelled, even though the man was only a few feet away.

"What is it Pinky?" He asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I have some information on the Rumbar Pirates," She said quietly, gaining the man's attention. She didn't want to raise Laboon's hopes up right yet. "But there is some good news, and some bad news." Mew told him, letting the man choose when he wanted to hear.

"Tell me the bad news first," Crocus sighed.

"Well… there was a fight that they had gotten into with another pirate crew that led to the death of most of the crew," Mew said somberly, and let the man absorb the information before continuing. "The good news is that there is a survivor; Humming Brook. He is currently trapped in the Florian Triangle, but is still trying to escape from it."

"Yo-You mean they didn't really abandon Laboon?" Crocus asked hesitantly "Brook is still alive? Then… I guess that means that Laboon was right all along." He grinned to where Laboon was swimming about.

Sadly this moment of happiness was interrupted by a sudden yell.

"What?" Luffy asked Nami. "You're being so noisy."

"What's the matter my dear Nami?!" Sanji yelled out with platters of food balanced on his arms. "It it's about the meal, then it's all ready!"

"Ugh…" Usopp complained as he got to the lighthouse. "I'll take a brief break from the ship repairs and eat." He said, ignoring Nami's shout.

"The compass!" Nami shrieked. "It's broken! It's pointing all over the place!" She panicked as the compass's needle was spinning around rapidly, with no clear direction showing.

"Yeah, and?" Mew asked, not seeing what the big deal was. "That is normal around her."

"She is right," Crocus agreed. "That compass isn't broken."

"Then is it… the magnetic field?" Nami asked, trying to figure this out.

"Yes," Crocus continued to explain. "There exists a geomagnetic anomaly across Grand Line, due to many islands here being rich with various minerals. Not only that, the currents and the winds here are as unpredictable as they can be. As a navigator, you should well understand how terrifying that can be."

"True," Nami digested the information. "Without a reliable way to tell one's directions, it's all hopeless…I had no idea."

"What!? Isn't that like really, really bad?" Usopp shrieked. "Are we gonna be ok?!"

"Don't worry Usopp, we will be fine," Mew reassured, and swung her arm around him. "I have my own way of finding my way around the Grand Line."

"Really? What?" He asked hopefully.

"Yep!" Mew said cheerfully. "All I have to do is ask, and the letters in the sky will tell me all I need to know." At that comment, everyone just stared at her for a moment. Luffy was the only one who actually looked up for the mystery letters.

"…You lot are going to need a Log Pose." Crocus spoke again. "It's a special type of compass that records the magnetic field."

"So it's a weird looking compass?" Luffy asked, digging into his pocket.

"Well, it is rather oddly shaped as well," Crocus admitted.

"You mean something like this?" Luffy asked, as he pulled out a Log Pose.

"Yes, that's it. Without a Log Pose, it'd be impossible to navigate on this ocean. Of course, it is…" Crocus trailed off to see that they eyes were no longer on him.

"So this is a Log Pose?" Luffy asked Mew. "How do you think it works? Is it magical?" He wondered, looking at the pose at numerous angles.

"No idea," Mew admitted. "I never really used one," She said, also examining the item.

Nami just nabbed the Log Pose from Luffy's hand and examined it herself. "So this is a Log Pose… There's no marking on it or anything."

Without the item to occupy Mew's attention anymore, she moved away from the others. She was getting bored again, and needed something to play with. Mew scanned the area around her for anything fun, and spotted something about a half mile off the coast.

'_Oh, it's those two from earlier,' _Mew thought, seeing their odd colored hair in the distance. '_I wonder if they will be any fun.' _She mused as she teleported herself on their raft, behind them.

"If we don't hurry back and report to the boss, we'll be in some serious trouble," Miss Wednesday said, unaware of their extra passenger.

"We've lost our weapons but we have no choice," Mr.9 said, also ignorant of Mew. "But to take it back by force. We can't just stand around waiting for the perfect chance any longer." Suddenly, the two felt a presence nearby, but not Mew. It was in the sky!

"It can't be!" Mr.9 yelled, causing Mew to look up as well in curiosity. "That's the Unluckies!" Fast approaching the raft from the sky was a polka doted sea otter, and a vulture.

"Oh no, we're too late!" Miss Wednesday screamed. "Mr.13! Miss Friday!"

"Who?" Mew asked, startling the other two on the raft.

"Gahh! Where did you come from?!" They both yelled, and missed the package that Miss Friday had dropped. Only Mew was still focusing on the flying duo, and the hissing package.

'_Hissing? Must be one of those weird bombs humans use,'_ Mew thought as she changed her ability to Damp. She continued to watch as the package's fuse grew shorter without worry, and land on the raft.

Sadly, the other two didn't know about Mew's ability and jumped the moment they saw the package hit the raft. They didn't stop swimming till they reached shore, leaving Mew alone with a broken explosive.

"Aw, they left," Mew whined. "I was hoping to mess with them," She pouted as she teleported back to shore before them, and waited for them to arrive.

Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday reached the shore at the same time as Luffy and Sanji came from under the water. Mew was honestly surprised by her crewmates being there.

"Hey guys and you lot again," Mew greeted them.

xXx

"Why are we letting them come with us?" Zoro asked, pointing at Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday huddled in the cabin from the cold.

"Oh you know," Mew grinned as was building a snow-mon. "Luffy said he wanted to, so we are. Besides, they know the island we are now going to." She argued as the snow continued to fall on the ship. Zoro just shrugged his shoulders at that, and fell asleep on the snow.

Mew had just added then finishing touches to hew snow-mon, as Luffy finished his snowman.

"Done!" Luffy called out happily. "The man who fell from the sky, Mr. Snowman!"

"Well done Luffy," Mew commented on the snowman, and turn back to her's. "I made quite a lovely Altaria." She said to the lumpy pile of snow.

"Hahah," Usopp laughed at the two. "Such childish snow games. Behold my masterpiece of now art! The Snow Queen!" He revealed his snow sculpture of a beauty woman.

"Holy cow, that's amazing!" Luffy shouted in shock. "Snowman Punch!" He said as he launched his snowman's arm and smashed the Snow Queen's face.

"Oh? So we are having them fight now?" Mew asked. "Alright, Altaria use Flamethrower!"

Much to the other two, Mew's snow-mon actually started moving. The once lumpy snow now looked like puffy clouds, and a long bird's head emerged from the snow. The Altaria looked around at the deck before looking at what Mew pointed her at. It looked at the snowmen for a moment before shooting a pillar of fire at the two, melting them and the surrounding snow.

"I win!" Mew cheered at her victory. "Thank you Altaria, you can go if you wish." She offered to the dragon-bird. The Altaria took this option, and flew off the ship, and through the clouds, leaving behind a stunned Usopp and Luffy.

"Oi! Who is burning something?!" Sanji yelled, coming from up front with a snow shovel.

"Mew just made a fire breathing bird from snow…" Usopp said, still stunned. "And then it flew away into the sky." He finished with Luffy dumbly nodding.

"Yeah right you idiot!" Sanji kicked the two guys. "You are just lying to blame sweet, innocent Mew-chan! There is no way that someone like her would set fire on a wooden ship!"

Mew laughed at Sanji's foolishness about this. That didn't mean she was going to say he was wrong and prevent him some 'training' by beating the others. But now that she was done with her prank, she headed back inside the cabin where Nami was yelling at their passengers.

"Shut up!" Nami was shouting as Mew entered. "You're not here as our guests! Go outside and help shovel the snow of something!" She was getting tired of their whining!

"Yeah, some work could really be good for you to keep warm," Mew said cheerfully. "Well, either that or I could light you up with an Inferno," She offered just as thunder sounded across the ship, causing Mr.9, and Miss Wednesday to pale.

"Lightning?" Nami asked in surprise as she looked out the window. "Just what's going on whit the climate here? It was clear and warm just a second ago…It's exactly as Crocus said. The seasons and climate here on the Grand Line is beyond messed up!" She exclaimed.

"It seems you're underestimating Grand Line quite a bit." Mr.9 said snidely.

"And you've left the rudder alone for awhile now, you sure that's alright?" Miss Wednesday added worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's fine," Mew reassured them. "I have already checked with the Letters, and they say we should be their around evening."

"You messed with the rudder!?" Nami yelled at her in disbelief, and checked her Log Pose. "Well… we seem to be moving just fine…"

"This isn't my first time here Nami," Mew deadpanned. "You can trust me that I know where I am going with my Letters' help. But," She turned to look at their guest. "you two are going to need to help from the weather we are about to come up on."

"What weat-" Nami was asking, but stopped when she heard Sanji yelling from outside.

"Iceberg spotted at 10 o'clock!" Sanji yelled. "And now there's a fog!"

Sanji's comment caused Nami to begin panicking again, so she kicked the three out of the cabin. "Get off your asses, and help!" She shouted at them.

Mew had just gotten to the ship's wheel just in time to turn them from the Iceberg, only grazing it.

"There's water leaking in the lower deck!" Luffy shouted as he looked down below.

"Hurry up and seal it up then," Nami ordered as Usopp ran down below deck to fix it. "The clouds are moving too fast! Raise the sails! The Winds are too strong! Oh no! the sail's tearing" She continued to panic as the crew ran about fixing everything.

And all while they were all running about to follow Nami's orders, Mew was just calmly at the helm, turning the wheel every so often, and humming a little song. 'I wonder if I should Air Lock this for them… Naw, they could use the practice,_'_ she decided.

xXx

(2 hours later)

Zoro yawned as he woke up from his nap, and yawned. "Ah, that was a nice nap," He commented, and saw some of them laying on the ground. "Hey, com one now. I know the weather's nice and warm, but you don't you think you're being a bit lazy?" He gazed up to the helm at Mew. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

Zoro missed all of the murderous glares that were shot at him by his tired crewmates.

"Yep!" Mew said, still full of energy. "We should be their within the next few hours."

"Good, good," Zoro commented, and looked down at the tired forms of Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday. "Hmmm, there's something sinister about your faces. What did you say your names' were again?"

"Wow, you really need to stop with all of these naps of yours Zoro, you are turning slow," Mew spoke up, and got Zoro to glare at her. "It is Mr.9, and Miss Wednesday, you lazy Snorlax." She said jokingly, knowing that they won't get it.

"Right…" Zoro continued to talk to the guest. "Something about those names have been bugging me ever since I heard'em. I feel like I've heard it before… or not…Well, in any case-" He was cut off as Nami punched the back of his head.

"Did you have a nice nap!?" A very annoyed Nami asked him. "You wouldn't make up no matter how hard we tried!" She cried out as she hit the deep sleeper three more times before leaving the pained man. "Don't let your guards down everyone! You can never expect what might happen out here! I finally understand just how terrifying this ocean truly is, as well as why they call it the "Grand Line!" I understand because ALL of my navigation skills have failed to work!"

"Are we gonna be fine," Usopp asked, as the crew's mood fell to dread, except the giggle Mew.

"Oh, don't be worried. We will be fine," Mew reassured, and pointed out at sea. "We have already completed the first leg of our journey!" Out in the near distance, was Whiskey Peak!

"It's an island!" Luffy called out excitedly. "I see giant cacti! So this is Whiskey peak!" He cheered from his special seat.

"Thank God we've arrived alive!" Mr.9 yelled out as he and Miss Wednesday jumped onto the railing. "Now then, we ask you please drop us off here!"

"Thank you for taking us here, my honeys," Miss Wednesday added. "If fate wills it, then let us meet again! Bye bye baby!" She called out as the two of them jumped from the ship.

"They're gone…" Nami sweet dropped. "Just what is up with those two…"

"Forget about'em!" Luffy called out. "Prepare to land! Mew, take us in!" He ordered, and Mew was more than happy to follow.

"Sure thing Captain," Mew replied happily. "There is a river right up ahead, so I can dock us inland." She stated as she steered the ship.

"T-there won't be any monsters on this island now, right?!" Usopp asked Mew nervously, she was the Great Line expert after all.

"Hmm… I have no idea," She laughed, much to Usopp's depression.

"Considering this place is Grand Line and all, I'd say there is a good possibility," Sanji told the depressed Sniper.

"Well, we can always just take down any monster that come," Luffy said excitedly at the prospect of a strong opponent.

"Wait just a second!" Nami called out to the crew. "Don't forget that we have to stay on this island for a certain amount of time. This Log Pose has to record this island's magnetic field before we can move to the next island. And the recording time varies for each island. There's some islands that take only a few hours to record, while some take even a few days."

"Or we could just listen to my Letters," Mew suggested, causing Nami to sigh.

'I really am the only normal one among us,' Nami shook her head.

"Oh! I can see people!" Mew called out, getting the crew's attention as they looked out toward the coast.

"Welcome! To the Town of Welcoming, Whiskey Peak!" A large crowd of people cheered as the ship approached. "Pirates! Welcome to our town! Welcome to Grand Line!"

"What's going on…" Sanji voiced everyone's thoughts at the bizarre nature of the town.

"Long live the Brave Heroes of The Sea!" A group of young girls called out, catching Sanji's attention.

"T-There's a bunch of lovely ladies too!" He said happily, with hearts in his eyes.

"Talk about a warm welcome!" Usopp agreed, and sent kissed to the crowd. "Looks like pirates really are the people's heroes!" He stated, with Luffy cheering with him.

"Looks, like we are going to have some fun here," Mew stated as she pulled them in.

The crew got of the ship to the adoring crowds, and to man with very curly hair.

"Welg-ahem! Ma-ma-maa" The man cleared his throat. "Welcome. My name is Igarappoi. You may be a little shocked at the welcome, but this is Whiskey Peak, a town of liquor and music. Hospitality is our middle name." He greeted them. "If it's fine liquor you want, we have an ocean's worth. So please, I cordially invite you to our banquet, and hope you may entreat us with tales of your adventures."

"This man's hair. Too curly," Luffy dumbly stated before realizing what the man stated. "Gladly!" He cheered with Usopp and Sanji.

'The idiot trio,' Nami thought before turning to Igarappoi. "Ah, by the way, how long will it take for this island's log to be recorded?"

"Log?" He questioned. "Please put aside thinking of such weary mat-"

"It will take 2.45 days to have the island recorded," Mew stated as she stepped off this ship, and took Igarappoi's hand to shake it. "It is nice to meet you Ig. I hope that our time here is going to be quite fun, with some good fighting in the near future." She added as she ran off to catch with the others.

"Sorry about her," Nami apologized as she ran to catch up to the others.

"No, it is quite alright," Igarappoi called out; before he began to wonder to himself 'Does that girl know about us? How else would she know about our surprise attack tonight?... I am going to have to keep a close eye on her,' He thought, narrowing his eyes at Mew's retreating form.

xXx

As the moon rises, and the welcoming part at Whiskey Peak continues, each of the crew mates are enjoying their time… in their own unique way.

"And so I coolly said to him, "Don't you dare lay a hand on my Crewmates, you Sea King bastards!" Usopp lied to a group of swooning girls.

"That's soo cooool, Captain Usopp!" The girls called out adoringly to him.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, even I trembled a little during our great escape from Calm Belt… Trembling with excitement that is!" He called out to his adoring fans as the toasted his victory.

And while Usopp continued to tell his tall tales there was a drinking contest taking place between two of the crewmates.

"Amazing!" The crowd cheered as Zoro beat yet another competitor. "This man out drank 10 people!" But the crowd cheered even louder for Nami, and her achievement. "And this lady here outdrank 12 people! What a couple of heavy drinkers!"

"More!" Luffy yelled from his seat, surrounded by empty plates, and a very large stomach.

"Holy moly! Here we have their Capitan who's eaten enough food for 20 people!" The crowd cheered for him as well, before turning to Sanji. "And would you take a look at this lady-killer! He's flirting with 20 women all by himself!"

Suddenly a man came yelling across the room to go through a wall with numerous sized holes in it.

"Come on! Give me a challenge!" Mew yelled from a circle of challenged. "Show me the power of the Grand Line!" She said as she threw another fighter from her ring.

"And this little minx is on her 7h round with our best fighters! What a pirate crew!"

"Hahahah what a festib-ahem! Ma-ma maa! Festive night this is!" Igarappoi called out happily. "Your enjoyment means the world to us! Truly… it means the world…" He stated as he watched the festivities continued, and began to wind down.

"I can't drink anymore…" Zoro admitted defeat.

"Ohhh! And he goes down against his 13th opponent! But this girl's on her 15th! Her opponent is the sister!" The crowd cheered for one of them to win.

"J…eeez… so pathetic Zoro…hic" Nami's words were slurred as continued to drink.

"It'd be best for you to stop as well," Sister advised. "For your health's sake, you know?"

"Thanks for the meal, I can't eat anymore." Luffy said with a full stomach on the ground. Nami couldn't help but laugh in her drunken stated at him before collapsing herself.

"Ah, what a great town this is!" Usopp said tiredly from the excitement of the crowd.

"This is surely heaven!" Sanji agreed as he laid his head on a woman's lap.

"Meh, it could use some stronger fighters," Mew disagreed as she sat on a pile of fallen challengers. 'I should of guesses with this being so close to the beginning,' she thought before laying down to Rest. 'I had hoped the Unown were right about this place, but looks like it was wrong… at least my friend is on her way.'

xXx

"Looks like they've fallen asleep," Igarappoi spoke to himself outside. "After all that partying… sweet dreams, my fellow adventurers… O' how beautiful the cactus rocks are, as they dance again, beneath the moonlight tonight…"

"Quite the poet, aren't you, Mr.8?" Mr.9 questioned as he jumped down from a roof top with Miss Wednesday.

"Oh, it's you," He dismissed them as he continued his walk.

"And what about them?" Miss Wednesday asked Mr.8.

"They've fallen deeply… to hell that is…" Mr.8 stated as a door opened nearby.

"Oh dear lord," Sister said as she stumbled outside. "Hic! That bunch sure knows how to eat and drink. And I was only drinking Sparkling Barely Tea! Is there really even a need to stage this whole welcome party in the first place? I mean, they're only a bunch of weak-looking brats!"

"Miss Monday," Mr.8 said warningly at her.

"We should've just crushed them at the Harbor. The town is short enough on food as it is already," Miss Monday sighed. "And it's not like we can count on getting that whale meat either." She added, glaring at Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday.

"Don't you talk that way about us!" Miss Wednesday yelled at her.

"That's right! We tried our best you know!" Mr.9 agreed with his partner.

"Now, now. Just calm down for now and take a look at this," Mr.8 said, and pulled out wanted poster. "I've done my homework about this crew." He said as he pulled out Luffy's wanted poster much to the other's shock.

"W-What?!" The three yelled in surprise. "Th-Thirty million Beli?!"

"To judge a pirate's strength from his appearance alone is quite foolish, Miss B- ma maa! Miss Monday." Mr.8 told his partner. "But in any case, they're already out cold. This should make an excellent report for the boss. Now go confiscate any money or treasures on their ship and tie them up! If we kill them we'll lose 30% of the bounty money. The government would rather public executions of criminals after all."

"Aw, is that all you wanted us for?" A voice called out from above. "I thought it was because you were just being nice," The voice said in a mocking tone. When the four looked up, all they could see was someone silhouetted infront of the moon.

"Mr.8, Miss Monday!" Three men came running from a nearby building. "One of their crew has escaped, and the swordsman was found awake, but tied up!"

"Why you!" Mr.8 said angrily, trying to figure it all out. "Why aren't you asleep along with the rest?! You were clearly worn down from fighting all those grunts!"

"Oh, poor little Ig. You have no idea who you are really facing, do you?" Mew stated playfully as more and more people started to show up. "Did you honestly believe I would let my crew go to an island without asking the Unown of it? No, I wouldn't Baroque Works."

"Wha?!" The crowd's surprise was visible. "How do you know the name of our organization?!" Mr.9 demanded.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I was surprised when I found about your group working here," Mew admitted before deciding to mess with them. "But as for how I know…lets just say I have a good friend of mine in your ranks, and she has told me everything." She grinned.

"This is quite a shock," Mr.8 said coldly to his group. "But if she knows our secrets, then we have no choice but to eliminate him… another tombstone, must be added to Cactus Rock tonight! Kill her!" He ordered as everyone turned their weapons on her, just to find her gone.

"She's gone! Where'd she go?!" The group yelled out as they looked around, but with Mew standing right in the center of them, no longer silhouetted by the moon. It only took them half a second to realized that Mew was among them, adding onto their surprise.

"Now then, shall we play?" She asked as they turned to attack her.

"You bitch! Shoot!" The group called out, just for Mew to vanished, leaving them to shoot each other.

"You fools!" Mr.8 shouted at the men. "Hurry up and kill her already! She's only one girl!" He continued to order his men, but froze when he felt arms drape over him.

"Do you really want to hurt little old me?" Mew asked playfully as the group took aim at her, and him.

"There she is!" One of the men shouted as the turned their guns at Mr.8 to shoot him, and Mew.

"S-Stop you fools!" Mr.8 yelled in panic. "Are you planning to shoot me too?! I said stop!" He continued to shout till he turned to fire his shotgun at them, but this allowed Mew to just Teleport away again.

"These humans are quite fun to play with," Mew said excitedly as she ran hid behind a building to watch them. "I haven't even need to attack yet, and they have taken some real losses," She giggled.

"It looks like… we'll have to deal with her personally," Mr.9 stated, as more of their men gathered towards the noise "Where did that girl disappear off to now?" He mused aloud.

"Is she seriously planning to take on all of us, all by herself?" Mr.8 questioned her motives. "It doesn't seem like she truly understands the power of Baroque Works!"

"More like they don't understand the power of Mew," Mew commented from a nearby building.

"Yeehaw! I found ya!" A voice called from above, and forced Mew to roll away from her hiding place as it was shot, and into a house.

"She rolled into the house!" He attacker yelled, causing all of the others to run to and surround the house.

Mew looked around and saw that all of her exits were blocked. 'Hm.. Teleporting would be cheating here…' She thought as she stood slowly up, and looked at the men. "Iron Defense," She mumbled to herself as a rain of bullets hit her from all sides.

"Ha! We got her!" One of the men yelled, and the others cheered.

"I think not," Mew said calmly, surprising the men. "And it is my turn now! Magic Leaf!" She called out as multicolored leaves appeared out of thin air, and were sent flying thought each exit.

"Gah!" The men yelled out as they were cut with the strange leaves, giving Mew the opportunity to jump through a now empty window.

"Oh come ooon, that wasn't that strong anyway," Mew mocked the men.

"I see her! She's over there!" A new group of men called out as they spotted her.

"Whoops, got to run!" Mew said as she ran up a flight of stairs, and came face to face with a man wielding a rocket launcher.

"Eat this!" The man yelled as he fired at Mew, just for her to catch the cannon ball.

"No thanks! I prefer apples!" She yelled as she threw it right back at the man with Strength, sending the man flying backward into another building.

"This is as far as you'll get," Said another man as more came up on the roof with blades, but Mew wasn't looking at them, she was looking at someone yelling behind her.

"Uoooohhh!" Miss Monday yelled as she threw a barrel at her and the men.

As the barrel approached, Mew Slashed as the barrel, dividing it into four piece to hit the men on the room.

"Bleh, I hate that stuff," Mew stuck out her tongue at the destroyed liquor barrel. "Suckle Juice is so much better." She stated as another man came at her with a large stone axe. "Rock Smash." She called out as she turned and destroyed the man's weapons with her fist, and sent another Rock Smash at the man's gut to take him out.

"Yahh!" A young boy charged at Mew, just for him to stop when she looked at him.

"Huh?" Mew wondered as she saw a boy not even 8 try to attack her. She was even more confused when a nun ran up, and embraced the boy.

"May the lord have mercy on us!" The nun said, before she sprayed her with a poison fog. "The Lord's Merciful Blidning!"

"That was rude," Mew stated as the smoke cleared to look at the two, much to their surprise. "Smog," She said as she gave them a taste of their own medicine with her own poison. With them down, she walked by their pained form, and up the nearby ladder

"She's climbing up again! Chase after him!" The men yelled again as the caught sight of her, and began to mob the building. "There's no place for you to run away to up there!" They laughed as they got to the top, only to face Mew's foot.

"Have a nice fall!" She yelled at them as she pushed then ladder back, causing them to fall. Now with that way down, Mew took her next way of travel, and jumped to the nearby by building with a Bounce.

"She's coming this way!" The group on that roof yelled as she fell towards them, and opened fire on her.

"Bullet Seeds!" Mew called out as she spat out apple seeds that hit each bullet, and the shooters, allowing her to land safely. "Apples beat all!" She cheered as she stood up from her landing and tried to walk into the next building, but was forced to fall to the ground as she Detected someone behind her.

Miss Monday swung her ladder where Mew once was, and smashed the ladder against the wall. But not being deterred by that, she grabbed Mew's leg, and held her up.

"Yes? Is there something you want?" Mew asked innocently as Miss Monday drew back her fist. "And this will hurt," She stated as Miss Monday punched her, but remained fine due to her earlier Iron Defense.

"Yes, it will hurt…you," Mew corrected herself as she used Close Combat, sending a flurry of punched and one kick at the woman, forcing herself to be dropped. Miss Monday fell to the ground from the pain of Mew's barrage of limbs.

"Miss Monday!?" The group yelled at seeing her being overpowered by Mew. "She beat Miss Monday in pure strength! That's impossible!"

"Oh yes!" Mew giggled. "This is why I love this place! So many good fights!"

"I got it!" Mr.8 suddenly yelled to his group. "That wanted poster must be a mistake on the Maries' part!"

"Of course! I can certainly understand if she was worth 30 million Beli," Mr.9 agreed. "She must be their real Captain!"

"I see…" Miss Wednesday added. "Then let us act accordingly," She suggested as the prepared to fight. "I thought it was quite strange, that their grinning idiot of a Captain was supposed to be work 30 million!"

"Oh? So you three want to fight too?" Mew asked those three, down below her. "Then I will be glad to show you my power," She grinned.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Author's Notes: _**_Just for future reference, the universe that Mew comes from contains both the worlds from Mystery Dungeon, and the anime. With how often the professors are 'discovering new Pokémon', it just shows that the humans aren't everywhere yet, so it is possible that the two areas are just separated._

_Pensuka: Make sure it has butter._

_Guisniperman: If only I could answer your questions at the start of the chapter and not be classified as spoilers for the rest of the chapter. But as for how Mew is bringing Pokémon into this world… who said there aren't already some of them out there?_

_Talkingbirdguy: That is one thing that always remains constant no matter what Mew I use: She loves apples. And when I say 'love', I mean she is willing beat someone down for wasting an apple._

**XxX**

**Chapter 9: **Mew Can Do No Wrong.

"How disgraceful," Mr.8 said, standing around the wreckage of Mew's fights. "To be beaten to this extent by a lone pirate… as proud members of Baroque Works entrusted specially by The Boss to watch over this town, we have a matter of responsibility to worry about," He said to his remaining agents, but his eyes never left Mew.

"Igarappa!" He the shouted, and shot his shotgun at Mew, trying to catch her off-guard. Mew saw this attack coming, and simply walked further on to the building's roof.

'If they want to fight me, then come and get me,' Mew thought to herself as could hear one of them coming up. 'And I will beat them down.' She grinned at seeing her first fight reach the roof, but oddly he kept going up.

"Hahahah! I hope you are ready, girly!" Mr.9 laughed from above Mew. "I wonder if you can keep up with my acrobatic finesse? Nekketsu Nine Konjou Bat!" He began to flip down the side of the building, and attempted to strike Mew with a metal bat.

"Hammer Arm!" Mew countered the bat, as her arm and his bat locked against the other.

"Hahah! These are metal bats!" Mr.9 continued to laugh as he jumped back from Mew. "Be careful not to break your arm!" He mocked and continued to laugh at her.

"Hmm…Mach Punch!" Mew closed the distance between the nearly instantly, but pulled back enough to have some fun. Mew keep sending numerous fast punches at the man, only fast enough for the man to only block with his bat. "Come on~ I'm not even trying and you are on the defense," Mew taunted him.

"Oh, I'll show you what I can do!" Mr.9 called out and flipped away from Mew… and off the roof. "Aghhhhh!" He yelled as he fell to the bottom.

"Awww, that was boring," Mew whined as she turned to her newest fighter. "I hope you will last longer than he did."

"If you want someone strong, than look no further!" Miss Wednesday declared, standing on a large duck. "Prepare yourself, Pinky!" She continued, but on the inside she didn't know what to do. 'Damn it, Mr. 9. I can't seduce a woman with my outfit.'

Without her main method of attack, Miss Wednesday removed her weapon to charge at her instead. "Let's go Carure! Kujakki Slasher!" She yelled out as she spun her ring like weapon.

Mew prepared herself to fight this woman and duck, but was disappointed when they started going the other way. "I am over here; don't tease me with a fight and no."

"You're going the wrong way!" Miss Wednesday slapped Carure, just for the duck to continued his course off the room. "Stop! I'm gonna fall!"

"Why can no one fight here," Mew asked sadly. "I really am starting to miss-" She stopped to place a Barrier between her and a rain of bullets. "Do you mind? I am remembering good fights here," She said to Mr.8. With a sigh Mew jumped off the roof, seeing nothing worth her time anymore.

She continued down the street, completely ignoring Mr.8 speech of his 'true strength.' Mew continued walking around till she came to the building where the others were still asleep and a bound and gagged Zoro.

"Hey Zoro, you can fight now," Mew off handedly as she cut off his bindings. "I couldn't find a single good fight here, so you can do whatever." She said as she left the swordsman glaring at her.

Once she had exited the building she ran into Miss Wednesday who was just about to enter the building to get Luffy.

"Gahh!" Miss Wednesday shouted as Mew walked towards her. She prepared herself for a fight, just for Mew to walk right by her.

"I'm bored with you weaklings," Mew called out over her shoulder. "If you want to fight, just look for the green hair." She dismissed Miss Wednesday, continuing on her walk.

Mew had only made it to the edge of the city before the Unown called out to her. 'Lady Mew! I got a report from W that-."

An explosion nearby caused her to shut off her connection, and go into fight mode. She looked towards the explosion and saw two humans walking pasted a pile of charred humans and right to her instead.

"Well then, it looks like those losers have failed," The male human stated, with his female counterpart walking next to him. "They couldn't even take care of some low ranked pirated, it's a disgrace."

"Come on Mr. 5, what you expected from the Millions, and those other low ranked numbers," claimed the woman, dressed as a fruit that Mew didn't know about. "But all that does mean is that we got clean up duty," She sighed as she stopped infront of Mew.

"What in the wide world are you dressed up as?" Mew asked, looking at the woman's outfit. "Is that some kind of weird looking tangerine?" She asked, causing said woman to face fault.

"They are lemons!" The woman shouted at Mew, and took out her parasol. "How can you not know about lemons! They are the fruit of love, that makes anyone pucker up," She continued her rant about how lemons are love.

"Calm down Mrs. Valentine," Mr.5 sighed as he picked his nose, not really caring about any damned fruit. "We got a job to do, and that is to eliminate," He claimed as he flicked a lump of snot off his finger and at Mew's feet where it blew up in a large explosion.

"Serves her right," Mrs. Valentine huffed as the two continued past the dust cloud and onward towards their destination inside the village.

"That was… weird," Mew claimed as the cloud settled around her, and she looked at the retreating forms of the two. "If they wanted to attack me, why use something like that? Even a Voltorb would laugh at it." She shrugged as began to follow the two at a distance; at least she now had something to do.

'_Lady Mew, I really think you should hear this,'_ Unown's voice called back into her head. '_Lady Mew-'_

_'Sorry, not right now,' _Mew cut it off before it could continue. '_I'm playing a game right now, so contact me afterwards,' _She said to it before cutting off the connection herself, and continued her journey behind the two.

She continued to follow the two from a distance, surprised by their lack of attention to their surroundings, till they came across both a drinking Zoro, and a bleeding Mr.8.

"How pathetic, you lost to a single swordsman?" Mr.5 called out to insult Mr.8, completely unaware that Mew was getting closer behind them. At the sound of Mr.5's voice, Mr.8 turned around to look at them.

"Mr.5?! Mrs. Valentine?!" Mr.8 called out in shock, before he noticed the extra. "…And Mew…" He said, causing the other two to turn around in shock, and jump away.

"Aw, you ruined the surprise too early," Mew fake whined, as she looked at the three. Zoro looked over as well, but he was more focused on the new foes than her. "I was hoping to make them scream or something, not get them to turn around like that."

"How in the world did you survive that blast?" Mr.5 demanded, but Mew just ignored her to look around and noticing the other fallen numbers nearby.

"Oh, hey. I see you managed to stop Mr.9, and Miss Wednesday, nice work Zoro," Mew complemented the swordsman. "But I can honestly say I'm not surprised, they weren't really much anyway," She stated, seeing the other two numbers struggle to now get up.

"Why did you come here?" Mr.8 asked, seeing as how neither Mew nor Zoro looked ready to attack right now.

"We've obviously come here for business," Mrs. Valentine stated, relaxing her stance, seeing the same as Mr.8 and Mr.5 copied. She was a little overconfident in her and her partner's ability, the two pirates noted.

"Ku…hahahah," Mr.9 gave a weak laugh. "With you two backing us up, those pirates stand no chance!" He stated, causing both Zoro and Mew to look at the man like he was delusional. Given the blood loss, he probably was.

"That's right…" The tired Miss Wednesday agreed as she struggled to sit up. "So please, go crush those troublesome pirates."

"Stop joking around," Mr.5 stated snidely at them, turning away from Mew to face the other to sneer at them. "You think we're your back-ups? You honestly believe that we'd be ordered to come all the way out here at the edge of the Grand Line, just to help you fight off some pesky swordsman and girl?" He laughed.

"What?" Mr.9 asked in confusion that was matched by the other high numbers. "Then what business have you come here for?" Suddenly, both Mr.8, and Miss Wednesday grew stiff as a similar thought went through their minds.

"Surely you must have some hunches…" Mr.5 trailed off, and looking at Mr.8, and Miss Wednesday specifically. "A crime severe enough that the boss would personally dispatch us all the way out here…"

"The Boss' direct words were, "My secret has been found out,"" Mrs. Valentine began to speak, with a large toothy grin. "Of course, we have no idea what that secret may be but…" She trailed off, just for Mr.5 to pick up for her.

"Our organization's creed is "Secrecy." No one is allowed to pry into the real identities of our members, thus, it's inexcusable for our Boss' real identity to be known."

"So, you two are just hunting down someone for knowing a name?" Mew spoke up, all this speaking was boring her now. "If that is all, your boss is a frightful idiot who must be very paranoid," She insulted their unknown boss, causing Mr.5 and Mrs. Valentine to glare at her.

"You are a no-named pirated, just at the beginning of your journey and soon, your last," Mrs. Valentine threatened, but Mew just ignored her. "The one we are after is from a certain Kingdom that has infiltrated into Baroques Work," She claimed looked back at the others.

"Wha! W-Wait!" Mr.9 began to shout in a panic as he stood. "I know I wear a crown and all but I'm not really a King!" He pleaded with his hands out.

"We know it's not-"Mrs. Valentine began to explain, but was cut off by Mew's Double Kick in her back, sending her through a nearby building.

"Blah, blah, Royalty, blah, blah, I don't care, blah, blah, let just fight already," Mew stated tiredly and pointed at Mr.5 who quickly jumped away from her. "Now then, you can either keep talking and I will beat you up, or fight me which will still end with you beaten up."

At what had just transpired, all of the high numbers just stared at Mew. She had just taken one of their elites out just like it was nothing.

But, at seeing that Mr.5 was now distracted, Mr.8 took this as an opportunity to attack.

"Die! Igarappapa!" Mr.8 called out; as his hair shot out a barrage of bullets at Mr.5. 'I will not let them get the Princess!' He thought to himself as the bullets blew up around Mr.5 and Mew, completely engulfing them in the blast.

"Damit," Zoro swore when he saw this and attempted to run forward, but found himself being yanked backwards by his neck.

"How futile," An injured Mrs. Valentines smirked, as she yanked Zoro back with her parasol's handle. "She never really stood a chance."

Zoro sent the woman a glare before removing one of his blades, to cut the handle off his neck. Once, freed, Zoro turned to face her with his lone sword drawn.

"Annoying wrench," Zoro commented as he rushed forward, and cut both Mrs. Valentines and the remains of her parasol she used to defend herself. "Now even a challenged," He idly commented as he turned back to the action, so see Mew standing over both a newly bloodied Mr.8 and her throwing Mr.5 into a building.

"If you are going to attack me, make it entertaining at least!" Mew yelled at the two as she huffed in impatience. She then turned to the only remaining bounty hunters. "And do either of you want to disappoint me?" She looked at Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday, and got no reply. "Good then, then I suggest whoever they were after to follow." She declared as she turned to walk to Zoro.

"And how did you survive that blast?" Zoro asked, seeing only her clothing was scorched.

"Still got my Iron Defense on," Mew rolled her eyes like it was obvious, and tapped her arm. "I'm technically harder than steel right now, but iron sounds so much better."

"How can I trust you?" Miss Wednesday spoke up, causing the two to turn and look at her. "How can I trust that you won't just turn me over? You could get a lot off of me?"

"Y-your royalty?!" Mr.9 shouted in surprise and kneeled before her.

"Now, not the time for this, Mr.9!" Miss Wednesday shouted at him.

"Princess Vivi…" Mr.8 trailed off weakly, causing Mew to look at him. She was honestly surprised that the man was still conscience right now.

"Igaram!" Vivi exclaimed and rushed to his side, leaving everyone else to look at them in confusion at the new names. "Igaram, are you alright? Don't speak, it will be ok." She spoke quickly, with concern etched on her face.

"I… will live Princess," Igaram stated as he sat up, and stared at the pirates. "Mr. Swordsman, and Mrs. Fighter, seeing your impressive strength, pleases allow me to make an unreasonable request. If I were only stronger, I could protect the princess." He said; catch Mew's attention and Zoro's continued confusion.

'An unreasonable request,' Mew pondered over that phrase. 'Well 'unreasonable' tends to mean that it is quite hard and challenging, but with these people it could be as simple as fighting an Ivysaur. But on the other hand, it will give me a reason to actually do something… such hard choices.'

"If you successfully send Princess Vivi back to Alabasta, a Kingdome located in the Far East, I swear you shall be rewarded greatly," Igaram continued to beg, blood trickling down his face. "I swear you shall be rewarded greatly."

"Greatly rewarded, you say?" Nami asked, as she stepped out of the shadows of a nearby building. "Alright then! How about a Billion Beli then?" She asked with a grin.

Just by the amount of Nami's demand alone, caused Igaram to pass out again from shock… and blood loss.

"Weren't you out cold from all the booze?" Zoro sweatdropped as Nami approached.

"Oh please," Nami waved that off. "How could I just drink and let my guard down, in a town that welcomes pirates. Talk about suspicious. I was only pretending to be drunk, I could of drunk a lot more if I wanted to. And watching you get tied up by Mew was quite funny to watch."

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro stated, annoyed and looked back at the others. Mew was now currently crouched next to Vivi, and the downed Igaram.

"When he said 'unreasonable', what did he mean?" Mew asked, only a few inches from the girl's face. "Will it be fun? How many islands will we have to travel too? Any apples in Alabasta?" She asked her usual questions.

"No, he meant it will be dangerous," Vivi stated, moving away from Mew's closeness. "It won't be fun, we will have to travel far, and apples are hard to come by." She answered all of Mew questions.

"Who cares about all that?" Nami asked. "As long as we get paid, it doesn't really matter."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Zoro asked.

"No," Nami bluntly stated, and look at Mew for back up.

"Zoro, by the sounds of it, you are trying to ruin my fun," Mew stated, but the way she said those words felt ominous, sending a chill up everyone's spine. She continued to stare at Zoro, causing a hush silence to fall among them all. But it all broke when Mew grinned and began to speak again. "Hey Luffy, did you hear about how Zoro cut down our host, and is now trying to ruin my fun?"

At this comment, it caused all present to turn to look behind Zoro. Zoro just managed to turn around to catch a stretchy punch to the face.

"An ungrateful bastard like you needs to get his ass kicked!" Chubby-Luffy shouted, as he followed Zoro's flying form further into the town.

"…You seem to know Luffy's buttons quite well," Nami commented, as they could hear fighting happening nearby. "And you really do seem to not like Zoro either."

"Oh, it's not that I don't like him. It's just that he keeps getting in my way for fun," Mew stated, and turned back Vivi. "Now, will you come with us?" Mew extends her hand.

"I refuse," Vivi replied, staring at her hand that Mew refused to lower. "But you have my gratitude for stopping them."

"Aw, but why?" Mew whined. "I'm really bored right now, and I want something to look forward to."

"Have you heard of a Kingdom called Alabasta?" Vivi asked, little off put by Mew's childlike behavior.

"Yep, I got a good friend that goes their often," Mew stated cheerful. "I'm currently helping her with my Letters."

"Right…" Vivi stated hesitantly. "Then you know about the Revolutionary activities that have been taking place then. It is due to Radical Alabastan Revolutionaries, that my country is currently in a state of chaos. Apparently, it was Baroque Works who has been instigating the Revolutionaries."

"Yeah, yeah," Mew butted in. "Baroque Works is planning on taking over Alabasta, and all that stuff."

Vivi looked at Mew in shock, before looking back at her in suspicion.

"And how do you know that?" Vivi asked, on edge.

"Look, Vivi, I have been a pirate for a while now. With me and my Letters, there is very little I don't know," Mew stated.

"So… you have some form of spy network?" Vivi guessed which Mew just shrugged. "How much do you actually know?"

"Crocodile," Was the lone word that Mew stated, that caused Vivi's face to turn to terror and the other to look in confusion.

"Crocodile?" Mr.9 asked looking around, but stopped when he saw two familiar figures on a building. "The Unluckies!" He shouted and pointed at the otter and vulture.

One the two had been spotted, they flew away from them all and out to the sea.

"What was that bird an otter just now?!" Nami shouted, grabbing Vivi by her color. The only response that she got was a stream of apologies.

"Nami, calm down," Mew placed her hand on Nami's arm. "All that it means is that we are all going to be hunted down by a Shichibuka, and his entire crew." She finished with a grin as Nami fell into despair. "And, now seeing we are all in the same boat, you," She pointed to Mr.9. "Get them to our boat before I get impatient," She told him before walking away.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Nami shouted at Mew.

"Just getting Luffy and Zoro, unless you want to trade," She called back as she followed to noise of destruction.

As Mew got further into the town, see began to see signs of their fighting, with building smashed, the ground cut up, and a few craters on the ground.

When Mew finally got to them, she saw them both about to try an go for a finishing blow on one another.

"Hey Luffy!" Mew shouted out, catching the two's attention. "Don't be mad at Zoro, he was just upset about them feed you all tofu!" At the comment of tofu, Luffy turned green and ran into a building. "You're welcome," She stated towards Zoro who just glared at her.

"I will get you back," He glowered as he walked past her, and to the ship. He has had enough for today.

"Good to see he is still fine," Mew smiled as she turned to the building that Luffy now exited.

"Disgusting false meat," Luffy muttered as he whipped his mouth. "It is an insult to meat everywhere," He continued till he looked up at Mew and smiled. "I should've known. I would have done the same thing if I knew about the food," He laughed.

"Yep," Mew agreed as the two began to walk together towards where the others were still sleeping. "Oh, and Luffy. I managed to get a Shichibuka to want to hunt us down, so I expect you to be able to beat him alright?"

"A Shichibuka? Already?!" Luffy asked as his smile grew. "Yahoo! This is so coooool!" He cheered as he rushed forward, ready to set sail now!

xXx

"This is so wrong," Mr.9 pouted, in his new outfit. "Why do I have to dress up like the Miss Wednesday?"

"Because Igaram is too big," Mew stated, pointing at the man waiting on a nearby boat. "And you are also very female looking, with the eyes, and your arms, and your legs, and your…"

"I get it!" Mr.9 shouted as the stomped over to Igaram. "Female looking my ass," He mumbled as he walked by.

"Yeah and that too," Mew commented, before turning to the others. She and Luffy ended up dragging/raced to get Sanji and Usopp back to the ship. Sanji tried to kick the daylights out of Luffy when he woke up, till Mew said she pulled him. He then went on to say about how strong Mew was, but was ignored.

Vivi was also with them, and looked very nervously out at Igaram's ship as it pulled out.

"Aww, he left," Luffy waved to the departing ship. "He was such a funny guy too…"

"Yeah," Vivi gave a small smile. "They have both been so dependable," She said, looking to her departing friend's ship as it went further out to sea.

Before the ship could even disappear into the horizon, a fiery explosion lit of the horizon as it engulfed the ship, catching everyone by surprise as the heat ran over them.

"It can't be…" Nami stated in shock. "Pursuers?! Already!?" She continued in shock.

"Hmm…" Mew looked over the horizon for any sign of either Igaram or Mr.9. 'Unown, report,' She ordered.

'_Finally… I mean, the two men on the ship have survived. They are currently floating on wreckage and should reach shore in 4 hours,' _Unown spoke quickly, trying to hide his earlier emotions. '_And your friend is currently on her way here… after she caused that.'_

'Good to know,' Mew thought as the crew all around her began to move into action to get the ship moving

"Turn the boat around to head down this river and we should be able to reach to ocean!" Vivi began to order the pirates. "We have to leave as quickly as possible!" She yelled, tears in her eyes the refused to fall.

"Princess," Mew spoke sadly as she approached the girl, and pulled her into a tight hug. "It is alright Vivi, you have to trust that they have made it, just like I trust they have. You will met them again, I can promise that on my Letters."

Vivi ended up sobbing into Mew's hoddie, and Mew remained there for her. Mesprit had to get her compassionate side from somewhere after all.

After the sails were drawn and they began to move out of the river, Luffy approached the two.

"Hey, so how many guys are gonna come after us?" He asked, and Mew release the hug to allow Vivi some space now.

"I-I can't say for sure," Vivi asked, gathering herself now. "There's reportedly 2,000 people working for Baroque Works, and towns like Whiskey Peak aren't uncommon either…"

"You mean we could have a 1000 people after us?!" Nami asked in shock, and fear..

"It's possible considering how serious knowing the Boss' real identity is," Vivi stated, causing Nami to glare at Mew again.

"Meh, I really don't think we will really have to worry that much about all of them," Mew dismissed it. "I have seen it time and time again, where people just go for cannon fodder with only a few strong up top. They do tend to be foiled due the base being taken out from under them."

"Quite true, Phantom," A voice called from behind Mew. The other crew turned to face the intruder, and found her sitting on the railing above them. "What a nice ship you have here," She continued to stated, not caring about all the staring.

"Well, it isn't really mine Demon," Mew stated without turning around, and pointed to Luffy. "Just ask the captain that."

"What're you doing all the way out here?!" Vivi began to shout, at the woman. "Miss All-Sunday!"

"Mew, Vivi, who is it this time?" Nami asked. "Whose partner is she?!"

"She's Mr. 0's partner…" Vivi began to explain. "She's the only one who knows the boss' true identity, which is why Igaram and I tailed after her, to find out who the boss was as well!"

"Well technically, it was more like I let you tail after me," Miss All-Sunday corrected. "And the Letters really helped with it." She added, causing the pirate crew to look at Mew.

"What?" Mew asked. "Just because you never seen the Letters, doesn't make it true," She stated before looking at Demon this time. "And it is good to see you Robin," She stated, causing Vivi to look in horror again.

"Stop giving away their names!" Vivi shouted at Mew, but was ignored.

"No need to get so worked up," Robin spoke up calmly. "I only let you follow me because you looked so desperate. And it was just too amusing to observe, a single princess who foolishly think she can take on the entire Baroque Works Organization and save her Kingdome," She continued and glanced at Mew. "But it seems you could quite possibly to it now."

"Am I the only one who is loss here?" Usopp finally spoke up, voicing the other's thoughts. "Mew, how do you know this person?"

"Oh, I and Robin use to travel together for a year or so, a while back," Mew admitted, and look over at Vivi. "And I know she doesn't do something without a 'good' reason, so she has my trust."

"Yes, it was quite… interesting traveling with you Mew," Robin laughed, before addressing the others. "And no need to get so riled up, I haven't come here on any orders nor do I have any reasons for fighting you people." She stated, and turned her attention to Luffy.

Before anyone knew what to do, Luffy's hat came off his head and flew into Robin's hand.

"So you're the Captain of the Straw-Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy." Robin stated, while idly playing with the hat.

"Gimme back my hat!" Luffy shouted angrily. "So you are trying to pick a fight with us, are ya now?

"No, I have not come here to fight you," Robin stated. "I have only come to see how the Infamous Phantom's little brother was doing all the way out here. I expect some great things from you Strawhat Luffy," She stated and flicked the hat back on to Luffy's head.

Only Luffy and Mew was unaffected by what Robin had just stated, and soon the question came.

"You're related to Phantom?" Vivi shouted at Luffy.

"Luffy is your little brother/ Mew is your big sister?!" The crew shouted.

"Aw, come one Robin, I wanted to see how long it would take them to figure that out," Mew pouted, just to find that Robin was already gone. 'Clever girl,' Mew thought amused.

"Wait? Phantom is here?" Vivi shouted above the rest of the crew, causing them to look at her. "Where is Phantom?"

The entire crew just pointed to Mew, where Vivi look in pale shock. She had tried to fight Phantom, someone whose bounty was even higher then Crocodile's! This kept her quite for now with this knowledge

"Why didn't you tell us you were related?" Usopp began to yell, and opened the question again.

Before Mew could say anything, Luffy spoke up. "How else did you think we knew each other?" He asked. As the crew's face grew red at what they use to believe, Mew couldn't help but laugh.

"I did tell you everything you need to know, you just took it the wrong way it seems," Mew continued to laugh, leaving a red faced crew and a confused Luffy.


End file.
